Fire and Ice
by Roringugaru
Summary: "what happened to you when I left...?" I ask him with his back turned to me,"why do you keep shutting me out?" "Leave it alone Fae."his threatening voice warns me; but I wont back down. In an instant, I cling to him wrapping my arms around him gently encasing him in warmth, "Didn't I telly you...you can be yourself around me..." (AUX hurt/comfort may be M later) rateXreview please
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Sweet Amoris High

_**Here I am… Sweet Amoris High…ok don't freak out… it's a new school that just means a new start. I can do this. Just one step at a time Fae(Fay)… the first step meet the principal.**_I take a deep breathto calm my nerves before pulling on the doors and entering the school. But it does nothing; the second I see the first girls bathroom I head straight for it and lock myself in a stall. _**Why am I freaking out about this so much?! Just calm down! ok yes this is your home town and yes this is a new school but that doesn't mean you should let it rattle your nerves… first day is always the hardest just…keep your head and you'll be fine. **_I unlock the door and step out stopping by the mirrors. Checking myself I straighten my self and take a good look. There's a few fly-a-ways in my long white hair even though I have it tied back, most likely because it's a bit wavy in actuality. My eyes stand out as a stark yet icy cold blue and are able to pierce through even the slim rim absent glasses I have on. Even though I hate the fact they make me look bookish I'm as blind as a bat without them and I hate sticking contacts in my eyes. My ears are decorated with blue drop earrings. Looking down I check my clothes nervously; the shirt and pants are a snow white and the necklace along with the bangles and belt are a deep blue color. Making sure ever thing is in place, I take one last deep breath and head out the door. The halls are empty indicating that everyone is in class at the moment as I try to locate the principal's office. After wandering around for a few minutes I find it and enter the office.

"Hello there can I help you?" one of the assistants looks up from her work with a smile on her face.

"Um…y-yes! My name is Fae I'm the new student transferring here today." I hand her my transfer papers; she looks over them for a moment and smiles at me again.

"We've been expecting you Fae; please wait right here." She stands from her desk and heads for a different room. While waiting I fiddle with my necklace playing with it in the light. In the glass and elegantly preserved snowflake sparkles in the light. Before I left I received this charm from a childhood friend that I missed ever since I left the country. I've never forgotten about them and always kept this as a good luck charm. The door opens again and a stout woman wearing glasses and her hair in a bun walks out of the room.

"Hello Fae welcome to Sweet Amoris High School. I'm Principal Kerington." I take her out stretched hand and shake it,

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late I accidentally took a wrong turn and had to back track. It won't happen again."

"That's fine dear so long as you are here; now I will show you to your home room. Follow me dear. Here are your books and class schedule." The assistant hands me a few large books and a piece of paper with my schedule on it. Quickly I place my books in my backpack and follow the principal out. Heading up stairs principal Kerington climbs them at a surprising pace, "I do hope that you enjoy your time here at our school."

"Yes ma'am, I'm looking forward to it."

"You do realize it will not all be fun in games, of course." She turns and stares at me with a stern face, "Here at this school I do not tolerate slacking; nor do I condone violence. I will be perfectly frank Miss Fae, you do not want to get on my bad side. I expect you along with all the other students to FOLLOW THE RULES. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Her eyes were glowing there for a moment…that's scary.

"Seeing as how you are here; you must have abilities or a blood line that makes you quite unique. Here at Amoris High we teach our students to use those abilities to not only help protect themselves but to find suitable occupations as well in the real world when the time comes. In this day and age things have become quite dangerous; and we try to prepare you for that danger." She stops at a room with the number 215. "Here we are. Your home room." The principal knocks on the door before opening the door. _**Well here goes nothing…**_ I enter in behind her.

"Hello Mr. Hopkins; I have a new student here for you today." I can feel everyone's eyes on me as I make my way to the front of the classroom. "All of you behave yourselves." Principal Kerington says before leaving the room. Everyone's piercing eyes star at me as I try to think of what to say.

"Alright everyone please give your attention to our new student as she introduces herself." Mr. Hopkins says as he steps aside. "Now then why don't you tell us your name and a little bit about yourself."

"Um…er…h-hi, I'm Fae and I just transferred here after moving back into the country. I…hope I get along with all of you." _**Ok that was really corny I couldn't come up with something better than that.**_ It's quiet for a bit before I hear a female voice.

"well miss four eyes didn't anyone ever tell you that blue is so cliché; the accents don't really do anything for you at all." Others start snickering and my cheeks begin to feel hot. I look over at the blonde haired girl who sneers at as she stares at me with her teal colored eyes. Judging by what she's wearing she seems to be a snotty little brat. My eyes narrow as I fix my glasses,

"Did anyone ever tell you that your blouse doesn't do you anything for your figure." Her eyes widen as she looks down at her shirt, "it seems to add about ten pounds on you. Or have you not learned proper etiquette, you know knowing when enough is enough." Oh's and other snarks go off in the room while others laugh at my quip. As she stares at me she grits her teeth and her hands clench into fists.

"Alright ladies that's enough; and you Amber see me after class."

"Hmpf!" sticking her nose up in the air she turns her face away from the front and folds her arms.

"Now Miss Fae, please take the open seat next to Lysander in the fourth row; that will be your seat for the remainder of the year." A boy with silver hair raises his hand from the comfort of the desk for a moment allowing me to find him. When I get closer I can see that his eyes are two different colors. His right is yellow while his left eye is green. It's unusual to see but on him it looks perfect. I take a seat and let out a sigh of relief.

"Worse parts over…just have to get through the rest of the day…"

"You still have to go to your regular classes too you know? You'll have to introduce yourself again." Lysander says smiling slightly.

"ah, sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"it's fine." soon every one goes about doing their own thing whether it be talking to each other or reading or something. Me? I sit and wait and take a minute to look at my schedule. Looking at the piece of paper I only become more confused as to where everything is. Looking over at Lysander I'm wanting to ask him for help but he seems to be busy writing something down; he seems so into it that even if I were to shake him out of it it wouldn't really work. so I look around the room and try to find someone else to help me. in the front row I find a girl leaning back doing nothing but sitting and relaxing. _**Maybe I can ask her.**_ I get up from my seat and make my way down the isle to her. she seems to have her eyes closed and her hands behind her head with a relaxed look on her face. I would rather not interrupt her but I do need help.

"'scuse me." I say and she immediately opens her eyes.

"Huh? You need something…what was your name again?"

"It's Fae. I'm sorry I don't mean to bother you but do you think you could help me with something? the principal gave me my schedule but I don't really know how to read it…"

"Oh yeah sure let me see it." she looks scary but it's very misleading. He short black hair and lime green eyes make her seem like a hard core girl and her clothes make her seem like someone that would beat the tar out of someone but she acts the direct opposite. She smiles as she looks at the schedule. "You have the same exact classes I do and even at the same times too. That's cool. Just follow me after the bell rings Fae I'll show you where to go."

"Really that's great! Thanks…um…what's you name?"

"Name's Kim; everyone in my family are berserkers and I'm well on my way to becoming one." Wow…!

"I heard they're really strong; they usually give everyone a run for their money in the International Tournament. Almost every time, a berserker is in the semifinals AND final rounds."

"You watch 'em?"

"Watch them? I've been to one! I was living in the city they were held at last year."

"No way! Seriously?! Can you believe how Damond came out on top after that injury he got?" Kim and I continue to talk even when we go to our next class, moving on to different topics: music, hobbies, etc. once lunch comes around Kim comes with me to my locker so I can finally put away my books. Going from class to class, Kim introduced me to some of her friend such as Violette, Iris and Melody. Talking them was really easy and made me feel as though things would go really well. "Come on, we gotta get to the cafeteria before all the good stuff get taken."

"Hee, Kim you must really like food."

"Well we berserkers are known for having big appetites you know?" someone suddenly bumps into me making me trip. My glasses fall on the floor and everything goes all fuzzy.

"Opps sorry, didn't SEE you there newbie." I can immediately tell it's Amber and looking at the blobs beside her I can only guess it's her friends. Ignoring her for the moment I try to find my glasses on the floor.

"Hey, lay of Witch; otherwise you'll be dealing with me." I hear Kim growl.

"Hmpf…" I hear something crack before scurrying footsteps.

"so…going by what you called her I'm guessing she's a-"

"Sorceress but she's got the attitude of a witch. But you make yourself an easy looking target the way you dress and with the glasses." A familiar voice answers. They pick up my glasses and hold them out in front of me. "Here..."

"Thanks Lysander; I can't see anything without these." I take them and place them back on my face.

"You ever tried contacts?" he asks genuinely amused.

"I hate how they feel in my eyes; I always end up rubbing them and everything just goes down hill from there."

"Fair enough I guess." The three of us head for the cafeteria.

"someone oughta teach her a lesson." Kim says flatly.

"Do you want to get in trouble with the head mistress?" She cringes at his words.

"No not really worth that kind of punishment."

"Is the principal really that bad?"

"You have no idea." They both say at the same time.

"So…Lysander, Kim's a berserker what are you?"

"Sorry, I don't give out that sort of information to people I just met." he smiles knowingly.

"Oh…Kim?"

"Well I'd like to tell you but I don't want to bring down the wrath of Lysander on me. I will say this he's very powerful; he's the next head of his clan."

"Seriously?!" I ask him wide eyed.

"It's not that big of a deal; and Kim I'd appreciate it if you don't say any more than that. What about you Fae?"

"Oh I'm an elemental."

"Cool what kind?" Kim asks as we enter the cafeteria.

"You'll find out soon enough since you and I have the same classes."

"Well that's true; during training class they'll be asking you about it." Lysander cones closer to me all of a sudden staring at my chest.

"Um…" he picks up the crystal on my necklace.

"That's an unusual trinket; is this a real snowflake in there?"

"Yes. It's from a childhood friend of mine; he gave it to me before I moved away. He was a Demon. he and I got along very well; we were able to tell each other everything. Before I left he gave me this necklace and told me to keep it as a good luck charm; that when ever I was in trouble it would protect me like it was him."

"Aw…how cute did he have a little crush on you?" Kim pinches my cheek lightly.

"Well I don't know about him…" _**but I sure did…**_

"You stay in contact with him?" Lysander lets go of my necklace,

"No…my aunt thought I was too young for a phone and at that time I didn't even know what email even was."

"So you were pretty sheltered huh…"

"I wish I could have stayed in contact with him."

"You know we actually have a guy here who's a Demon too. He's a bit rough around the edges but he's pretty cool too. Maybe he knows about your friend if he's from one of the clans he knows." Kim looks over at Lysander.

"I have to meet up with him right now so I can ask him. Do you remember what clan he was from?"

"Hmm…Omikami." His eyes widen slightly.

"You ok there Lysander?" Kim asks.

"Yeah it's just it should be easy since my friend is from that clan…you must oh had some friends in high places if you knew someone from the Omikami clan." _**I didn't know they were that powerfull…**_ "Any how I'll see what I can do."

"Don't go and forget now Lysander." Kim says playfully. His shoulders twitch for a moment before he walks off. "heheheheheheheh sometimes he's just too easy to tease. C'mon Fae lets get something to eat."

…

Lunch goes by quickly and so do my other classes. Finally, it's the last class of the day. Kim and I head to the gym for our last class of the day when were stopped by a girl named Peggy. Apparently she's a reporter here at the school. She starts bombarding me with questions about being new here and doesn't even give me enough time to answer the questions. Not like I could most of them I don't even understand or even know how to answer them. Kim suddenly cracks her knuckles making her back off and run in the opposite direction from us.

"Man she's annoying…feh." With that we head to class. Every one I'm met so far from homeroom to our final class is in the gym. There are others too that I haven't met yet as well. Everyone chitchats while waiting for the teacher. Iris, Melody and Melody join us and we start talking among ourselves. Amongst our idle chitchat I spot Lysander behind Iris while he's talking to someone but from this angle I can't see who he's talking to. All I can make out is their red hair but that's it. _**I wonder if that's the friend he was talking about last time. Maybe I should go and see?**_ But before I can even decide to do anything the door swings open with a bang silencing all of us.

"Alright you lot; sit there and sit there and shut up!" the teacher is massively huge; nothing but muscles and he's scary! He makes his way into the room and in front of us all. The way he looks and the way he's dressed he looks like a brute. My legs are totally shaking and my knees feel like water. I desperately cling to the necklace charm around my neck and frantically pray in my head: _**Please do let him eat me please don't let him eat me!**_ He looks at the clip and flips over a page, "FAE!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Front and center!"

"Y-yes sir!" quickly I make my way to the front of the group and stand in front of the teacher.

"I am Coach Ironfist; I take care of the students ability to fight in this school!" _**More like iron lung…! He doesn't have to yell so loud…!**_ "In order for me to teach you though you have to show what you can do!"

"Um…what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Show me what you can do!" _**but I don't know what he means by that!**_ "get into the ring now!" I step up to the so called ring which is nothing more than just a stage and stand in front of everyone. I'm so nervous that it feels as though I may just fall over any minute. with everyone staring at me it only makes it worse. I have to turn around so I'm not facing them. "TODAY would be nice!"

"I know I know just please give me a minute!" I shout back at teacher, "you can't just put someone in front of people like this and expect them to do something right away! Not to mention you shouting at me is not helping to calm my nerves mister Ironfist! So please just give me two seconds to calm down!"

"Alright, alright…just take it easy…" for the first time he's not yelling. I take a deep breath and cling to the pendent again. I remember his face and his words

"_**So long as you wear this I'll always be there to protect you; so don't worry ok?"**_ I take one more deep breath before turning around my heart finally calm. I put my hands together and a soft glow emanates from it; when I start to part my hands a single giant snowflake forms in the center. Flicking my hands up the snowflake lifts into the air. I snap my fingers and the snowflake shatters creating a snow flurry in the room. People start mumbling positively as they watch me. I look at one of the walls and fling my hands in that direction. Sparkling ice crystals land on the wall and the ice spreads creating a pattern on the wall. As it continues to creep whimsically over the wall the ice makes a picture of a landscape. "Not bad. Anything else?" I stomp on the ground and ice begins to cover the entire floor here and there I create snow piles all around; pretty soon I've created a winter land in the gym. Everyone cheers as they start going for the snow to start a snowball fight.

"HEY!" Mr. Ironfist booms, "No one said you lot could go off and play! GET BACK OVER HERE!" everyone grumbles and moans as they come back, "Any you get rid of the snow and ice!" quickly I reverse everything back to normal. "So you're an elemental and a winter one at that…FINE your done demonstrating! Get down!"

"Y-yes sir!"

I head back down to Kim and the others,

"Way to go Fae."

"Yeah you did great!"

"No one's ever stood up to Mr. Ironfist before." They each take their turn praising me. Pretty soon we start getting into the actual class activities of the day and things go more smoothly. Soon the bell ring for classes to end for the day and I start to leave with the others.

"Fae." I turn to see Lysander behind me, "can I talk to you for a second?"

"Fae, you coming?" I turn back to Kim and the others,

"That's ok; you guys go on ahead. I'll see you tomorrow." I wave to them saying goodbye and turn back to Lysander. "What is it?"

"My friend wants to meet you."

"What?"

"He's hoping you might give him a better description of your friend."

"But…"

"Just wait by your locker; he'll meet you there."

"Wait what? D-don't I get any say in it?"

"Sorry he's a bit pushy; but he says you're used to it."

"Huh?"

"You'll see what I mean…just wait by your locker. He'll help you out." He smiles before leaving. _**What was that all about?**_ Without knowing what he meant by that I go to my locker. I make sure to grab all of my books for homework needed and set my pack on the ground. Leaning against the locker I wait for the person to come. _**I wonder who Lysander's friend is. He never did tell me his name or what he looked like. I wonder if it was the red head from before. Then again that could be anyone; I didn't even get a good look at them before. **_I pick up the crystal gain on my necklace. _**I wander how he's been. I hope he hasn't changed all that much. **_

"I wonder what you've been up too." Suddenly someone slams their hands beside my head making me jolt. My glasses nearly drop on the floor and I try to catch them but the other person seems to get a hold of them first.

"H-hey what are you doing?!" the person laughs,

"Nice to see that I can still make you jump even after all this time."

"What?" the blurry person looks at something in his hands,

"Never knew you would end up wearing glasses…I guess it's kind of you though Fae."

"Hey how do you know my name?"

"tch, seriously you can't recognize me?"

"No, I'm EXTREMELY near sighted; I can't see anything without my glasses unless it's really up close." Suddenly they move super close to me and I'm able to see his grey colored eyes.

"This close enough for you to see me now?" I push him away to keep him at arms length,

"Jeeze are you always so pushy!?" suddenly Lysander's words repeat in my head.

"**Sorry he's a bit pushy; but he says you're used to it."** I start remembering things from the past,

"**Come on pixie, just try it…**

**No way I'm not letting you out of it until you try just once!**

**Tch. Hahaha! Come on what are you scared?**

**This close enough for you?**

**Here take this…no matter what even though I won't be there, so long as you have that necklace on I'll always protect you."** I look up at the blurred person in front of me and squint as hard as I can. Faintly I'm able to make out a few features. It's definitely the same red head I saw talking to Lysander.

"C-Castiel…?"

"heh…so you finally got it." he puts my glasses back on for me and his smirking face becomes crystal clear. _**No way…that's him! He's older and more mature looking but that attitude…that's definitely him. **_

"You dyed your hair?" I say.

"Got a problem with that?" he asks flatly.

"No, no, no problem. I just didn't think that would be your thing…" he smirks and suddenly takes my glasses again. "H-hey!"

"Same here; I didn't think wearing glasses would be your thing either."

"You little devil; give those back! I don't have a choice but to wear them; I'm as blind as a bat with out them!" he holds me back keeping them out of my reach.

"Ever heard of contacts?"

"I don't like how they feel in my eyes! Now give them back you bully!" he hands them over and I take them back adjusting them. "I see you're still the same imp I knew when we were kids…all things considered."

"I've change a little compared to you. You're still way to easy to rile up."

"Who's fault is that?" I point at him knowingly yet annoyed at the same time.

"Yours." _**Yep same Castiel…still the same bully I was friends with back then.**_ "Come on I'll take you home."

"what about Lysander? Don't you have to meet up with him?"

"he told you to meet me here right?" I nod, "It's because he already knew I planned on catching up with you. Now come on your as slow as ever." He says walking away from me.

"W-wait a minute would you? Jeeze you really haven't changed!" I shout chasing after him

…

"You seem to have a better grasp on your powers."

"Yeah, I didn't really make that many close friends when I was over seas so I would spend most of my time trying to learn how to control it."

"Pft, I remember you would randomly freeze the grass and what ever around you. You would always cry when you lost it."

"did not…" I say feeling my cheeks getting hot.

"Yes you did and then I would always have to calm you down with ice cream."

"in case you forgot you weren't always Mister knight in shining armor Castiel."

"No I wasn't."

"I remember you set the park on fire."

"Like you that was an accident." he says. _**Yes! I finally got in a quip on him!**_ "So…how are things with you?"

"Good; I'm just glad to be back here. It wasn't very fun over seas…what about you? How are your parents?"

"last I heard, they were fine. Won't shut up though about me becoming the next head of our clan…"

"I see." _**It's been so long…I don't really know what to say. How do you talk to someone you haven't had contact with since you were seven? **_My apartment suddenly comes into view and I slow down. "Well this is my stop up here. Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem. I'm glad I got to see you again." he smiles.

"Um…I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." I say and start to walk off.

"yeah…bye…" I go to open my door putting the key in the lock. suddenly I see a shadow behind me and I turn,

"Castiel what is it?"

"open your door."

"what?"

"just do it." he has a serious look on his face so I don't argue and open my apartment door. When I do he suddenly takes my book bag and his and tosses them in the living room before shutting the door and locking it and placing the keys in his pocket.

"h-hey Castiel, what are you doing?"

"you're coming with me for a little bit."

"seriously? We have school tomorrow."

"don't even start that whining with me pixie; besides we aren't going to be gone that long." _**I secretly always liked that nickname he gave me but really does he have to use it right now of all times?**_

"But-"

"Besides, how do you expect to get into your house without these?" he jingles my house keys teasingly while smirking evilly at me. _**Well he's got me there…**_ I heave a big sigh of defeat before I follow behind him.

"Good choice." He quips and I jab him in his side playfully.

"you know you used to get me into a bunch of trouble when we were little because of your little ideas."

"You were too much of a goodie to even go through with them completely so it's your fault that we got in trouble." Some how the air around us has become less awkward due to his little idea of getting us to out into the city and I find it hard to not laugh. A lot of things have changed in the town. There're new stores and shops for everything. I first spot a music store and see a poster for a group that I listened too back over seas and go in with Castiel tailing behind me. Taking a moment I listen to the music and can't help but start dancing a bit to the music. It seems to spark Castiel's interest and I let him listen to the song as well. After a few minutes he drags me out of the store and pulls me along to a different store. Store after store we look at things that interest the both of us. Apparently he likes guitars now. He has us stop in a store that has nothing but guitars. I look around at the classic guitars hoping to spot one I would like for a gift someday. I keep it secret from him that I actually write my own music and songs. It seems kind of embarrassing to do it on your own. After the music store we head to a café that I haven't seen before. Suddenly my stomach lets off a growl. He laughs at me as I cover my stomach and my face turns beet red. There's a stand near by selling hotdogs and we head over to get us something to eat. I'm about to pull out my wallet when I realize the only thing I have on my person right now is my cell phone and the keys that Castiel has stolen from me for the time being.

"Um…I have no money. My wallet it back at home in my back pack." Castiel rolls his eyes humorously while he bites into his hotdog. But he says nothing. _**You evil devil you're doing this on purpose…**_ "Stop teasing me already you jerk!" I say my mouth watering at the delicious looking food in his hands. He gives a knowing smile before he hands me the other hotdog he had in his hand. The taste is so good I take my time eating it. After we finish eating we walk around a little more window shopping. At one of the stores I catch him looking at me in the window.

"What is it?" I ask looking at him directly. His hand takes hold of my necklace as he stares at it silently. "Castiel…?"

"you've held onto this thing ever since then huh?"

"Yeah I hardly ever take it off. It's important to me; it's kept me going through a lot of situations over seas. Every time I would look at it I would remember all the fun we had…it kind of motivated me to keep going. I would always remember you telling me you wouldn't let me stop just because I was scared or something…those memories always gave me the push I needed to keep going."

"It's that important to you?" he laughs slightly.

"Of course it is." I fold my arms in a huff. _**I know he's just teasing me…but I though he would have appreciated the centiment…**_

"Don't look so down…I'm glad you kept it safe this entire time." _**He has kind of changed…it's like he's sort of putting on a façade in front of me like he doesn't want me to see something. He seems the same but in his eyes he seems sort of sad or like he's holding back. I mean he dyed his hair which there's nothing wrong with that but…it's like he's trying to hide something from me. I wonder if I should ask him about it. **_

"Your Aunt think it was time for you guys to stop moving around?" I snap back to reality leaving theat thought behind for now while he walks me back home.

"No she still travels but she thought it was a good idea to have me stay in one place for a while so she let me choose where I wanted to stay at. My home town was the first thing that came to mind. I never forgot about this place. Although I was sure that you would be gone." He scowls before pinching my cheeks, "Ow, ow, ow!"

"You didn't want to meet up with me?"

"wads wot wut I went."

"Really then what did you mean?" he finally lets go. I try rubbing them to get the feeling back in my cheeks,

"I just thought by now…you would have been gone. I wouldn't have been able to catch up with you. I mean I had no number or e-mail address to give you…so I figured…you know…" it's silent for a moment before I hear him speak.

"I didn't want to move around with my folks on their business so I stayed behind here. Besides it would have been annoying having to move around here and there every three to four months. Lucky you." _**There it was again…that look in his eyes like he was so sad about something**_… finally we reach my apartment for the second time. "Any how now that you do have a cell phone we don't have to worry about that problem any more." I look up to see him typing away on my cell phone.

"Wh-what? When did you-?" his eyes widen before he starts laughing hysterically. _**Wh-what is he laughing at?**_

"did you're aunt pull this picture of you as a baby out and email it to you or something?"

"Ack! No Castiel give me my phone back!" I try reaching for it but once again he's able to hold me back,

"hold on, I want to see what else you've been doing since you left…huh did you have a crush on this guy or something?"

"No! we went on a school field trip and I took that picture for him to email it later! He forgot his phone! Now give me mine back!"

"Huh…you still fall asleep sitting up eh?"

"NOOOOO…no more embarrassing pictures Castiel!"

"Alright done." He shoves my phone back into my face and I see the contacts list is longer than it was before. Right at the top with of everyone else is Castiel's name with a devil smiley by it. "don't worry I already memorized your number by the way." I watch him in a daze as he types away on his cell now. "Here," he tosses me my keys, "need my back pack." I turn and unlock the door and grab his pack. It's pretty light so I take the liberty to toss it at his face. "Hey!"

"Serves you right for teasing me." I glare playfully at him.

"Fair enough…thanks for coming with me pixie." I stick my tongue out at him

"you know not once have you called me by my ACTUAL name today…" he grins evilly,

"Hadn't noticed."

"liar…well thanks to you I have to catch up on doing homework so I'll see you tomorrow."

"yeah see you." I suddenly remember the sadness in his eyes I saw tonight and turn back to get his attention,

"Hey Castiel." He turns back to me, "um…if you have changed it's ok to show me; you don't have to keep up the image I have of you as a kid and…if something is ever bothering don't hesitate to talk to me about it ok." I smile at him. his eyes widen before he smiles kindly and looks at the ground,

"can't get anything passed you still can I?"

"Nope." I beam.

"thanks."

"sure." I turn to head inside when I suddenly feel him grab my arm and pull me into a gentle hug.

"Thanks Fae, for everything tonight…and for keeping that necklace." He lets me go and pats my head. He turns to look at me one last time before he rounds the corner, "By the way, welcome to Amoris High." I stand there for a moment it takes me a moment to realize he used my actual name for the first time in forever. _**He seemed genuinely happy about what I said**_. I can't help but giggle before jumping up and down with excitement causing a snow flurry in my front yard.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun…! Sweet Amoris High watch out!"


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm Not the Same Either_

It's been two weeks since I first started going to Sweet Amoris High School; so far it's been very easy to get used to my new life. I've gotten used to the schedule and I've already made plenty of friends. Kim the others and I seem to be spending as much time as possible together it's like we were always friends and speaking of I find Castiel usually hanging out with Lysander most of the time. Although occasionally he sneaks up on me at my locker and scares me or sometimes he steals me away from my friends to talk to me during lunch. He seems to have taken what I told him seriously, he's a lot more mellow than the Castiel I knew when we were kids but other than that he seems to be the same. Yet that doesn't mean that much of anything; it's possible that he's changed a lot and I just don't know it. In my beastiary class we have a bit of time before the bell for the next class to begin and it just so happens that both Lysander and Castiel are in this class as well along with Kim. Everyone is talking among themselves while I take the time to listen to music on my phone. I'm so into it that I don't hear anything else. Suddenly I feel my glasses leave my face and I turn in the direction to see a familiar looking blur.

"Castiel…!"

"I still say you should get rid of these."

"I hate contacts…and I can't see without them. What do you want for me to do?"

"what are you listening to that I you had me shouting at you?" he asks handing my glasses back. I show him the song and his eyes widen slightly, "I didn't know you liked rock."

"It sometimes depends on the song but I like listening to it."

"FAE!" Kim suddenly up slamming her hands on my desk and even making Castiel jump slightly, "you'll never believe what I just heard!"

"W-what?"

"Yeah obviously it not something important for you to be shouting three feet in front of us." he smirks. Kim opens he mouth to retort Castiels sarcastic comment when,

"Apparently instead of afternoon classes today there's going to be a sudden test." Lysander interrupts.

"Really…what kind of test?" he turns to Castiel,

"This is just a rumor so none of the detail have gotten out about it but I would have to say it's a Sudden Death test going by the training we've been getting in our gym class."

"Sudden Death Test?" I ask confused.

"That's right you just got here." Lysander smiles calmly, "There examinations that test our abilities to see how we've matured during our time here at Amoris."

"I'm still not seeing the sudden death part…"

"The School is much bigger than it looks; there are different areas that the school owns and keep in certain conditions; the principal sends us to these areas to be tested."

"The thing is no one ever KNOWS what area or how dangerous it will be!" Kim says, "That's why they're called sudden death. And the rules change for every round too!" I blink a few times allowing the news to sink in.

"Relax…most of the time the rules allow you to partner up with two people during the round, so you're ever fighting alone."

"Wait fighting?" I ask looking at Castiel,

"What did you expect? It's called the Sudden Death test for a reason. You either fight or you die." _**But the closest to fighting I've ever done is in sparing matches.**_ The speakers suddenly come on and the principal's voice can be heard,

"_Attention all students, instead of your regularly scheduled afternoon classes; today you will be participating in a surprise exam to test your strength and abilities, what you have all come to call the Sudden Death Test. This test is mandatory and no one is exempt from it. Now as to where you will be taking the test I have chosen the location; and the arena that I have chosen this time will be the Nightfall Woods." _Everyone starts to whisper among themselves and looking at Kim's paling face and the way Lysander is holding his notebook it's not good. I look over at Castiel and find him looking at me intensely as if evaluating me before he turns away from my gaze. "_Now all students will report to your home rooms as soon as the bell rings; there you home room teacher shall give you a number and color. These numbers and colors will depict who will be on what team. You may not switch either color or number once assigned to one. Each team will consist of two members and these teams shall be permanent for the remainder of the year. When there is another surprise test the person you are partnered up with this time shall be your partner once again until the next year. I suggest you learn how to at least cooperate with each other; because you will not be able to switch partners either…that is all."_ With that the intercom cuts off and everyone starts talking among themselves again.

"Oh Man…of all the places we had to be sent to…why'd it HAVE to be Nightfall Woods?!" Kim complains.

"It is a bit nerve wracking…" Lysander says, "But what's done is done…it's not like we can change anything about it."

"Is it that bad?"

"Let's just say they could have made a better choice Fae." Castiel has gone really quiet; I open my mouth to speaking but the bell rings and we have to head out our homerooms. I pick up my phone and get ready to leave when someone grabs my arm holding my back.

"Castiel, what's the matter?"

"…"

"Are you ok?" he lets go of my arm and starts to walk off,

"Even if you're partnered up with someone else, find me." he walks off not leaving me any room to say anything and disappears from my sight. With that I follow Kim and head to our homeroom.

"Alright I'm sure all of you heard the message the principal told you; I'm going to be assigning you your numbers now. Remember you cannot change or trade color or number. Kim…" Kim goes up first to receive her number and color holding out her hand, "Remember these tattoos are only temporary; after this test you will be able to remove them." he takes an unusual looking object that looks like a ray machine of some kind and presses it against her hand. There's a click before he removes it and Kim takes her seat. "Kentin…" a dorky looking kid with unusual glasses steps forward. His knees shake and tremble as he holds a shaky hand out to receive his mark.

"Hey kim who's that?"

"Kenny…? He's an unusual character. Don't let the look fool you. He has a split personality; you know he's a Persona. He has two personalities; the one you see right now and then there's another cool version of him, Kentin. Like every Personana depending on what personality he's taking on his powers co-inside with it. "

"Oh…"

"But here's the funny part, the dorky looking Kenny you see right now…he has super strength."

"Really? I would never have guessed by looking at him…"

"Yep and when he's Kentin he has super human agility and he can pretty much turn anything into a weapon."

"Wait what do you mean he can turn anything into a weapon?"

"Just like it sounds; a stick for example, he can use it like a knife, a bat pretty much anything. Although Kentin is also able to heal pretty quickly so he usually sticks to using his hands and feet to do the talking."

"Lysander…" Mr. Hopkins continues to name off students one by one, then, "Fae…" my muscles tense up at hearing my name being called but I get up and head to the front. Standing in front of Mr. Hopkins I hold my right hand out to him, he places the gun on the top of my hand; he presses the trigger,

"Ow…!" I feel a slight pinch from the imprint of the number on my skin. When he removes the gun I take a look at the number on my hand: a red 6. _**So I have to find someone who has a red six just like me…please for the love of god do not let it be Amber…!**_

"Now that you've all been assigned a number you will now follow me to the arena." Mr. Hopkins has us follow him to the gym. There other students are gathered waiting and on a stage in the center the principal and her assistant, along with a few other teachers including the Mr. Ironfist stand on the stage. Behind them a wall of light shines on the stage as well.

"Remember, the curtain will take you to the location but will place you in a random part of the arena. When you have prepared yourself you may go on through." The only person I can see is Kim who's right next to me at the moment. Students start heading up and disappear into the curtain of light.

"Welp!" Kim intertwines her fingers and stretches her arms out in front of her popping her joints in her fingers, "I guess I'll go on in…the longer you wait the harder it is to enter…be careful out there Fae…we don't have the same number so I won't be able to look out for you in there."

"Don't worry I'll be fine. You be careful too." She places a hand on my shoulder before walking away. Once she disappears I look around through the various students to see if I can find anyone but no one looks familiar to me at all. I turn to face the curtain of light,

"Well no time like the present…I guess." Slowly but surly I make my way up to the stage. I enter into the curtain of light shutting my eyes tightly at the light and the next second I can feel wind blowing. I open my eyes and see that I now stand in a forest. The leaves fall like snow as they all seem to be a different color from yellow t red to orange. Fall has officially come but being a winter elemental the cold doesn't ever bother me. I could wear just a shirt and pants out in the dead of winter and not feel anything. _**Everyone was so scared of this place what is it about it that makes it so intimidating? **_I take a few steps and wait yet I still don't hear anything. _**It's not like I can sense anything out here…what's the objective of this task anyway, are we supposed to find something, survive? The principal never did explain that. Well first things first I need to find my partner. Once I do I'll be able to clear things up for myself…now what was my number and color again?**_ I look down at my hand and see the red six; once I've reminded myself I start running for it deeper into the forest. Of course it doesn't take me that long to lose track of where I am considering the fact that I didn't even know where I was to begin with. it feels like when I take a left I end up going right and when I take a right I end up going left. I was never very good with directions. soon though I start to look in every direction trying to find someone but I still haven't found anyone. I can feel the panic rising within me and I stop all together taking hold of my pendent.

"Stop Fae…panicking is not going to make your situation any better. First thing you need to do is take a deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep breath." I breathe in and feel the tension leave my body, "Ok good now the next thing take a look at your surroundings…listen to what's around you." Carefully I look around and listen. There's a distant sound of running water to my left, "ok water's good let's start there." I continue walking towards the sound of the water until I finally reach a giant lake with a waterfall. No one seems to be around but I still take a minute to search,

"Hello?" no one answers, "Anyone around?" still no answer. A bush rustles nearby making me curious. "Hello?" there's more rustling as the sounds gets closer. I raise my hands snow and sparking particles flowing around them.

"You keep standing around like that you're going to get yourself caught off guard." I hear a voice from nowhere, yet it sounds somewhat familiar.

"Castiel…?"

"Out here if you don't keep moving…" suddenly I feel a presence behind me.

"Ha!" I try attacking releasing a fury of ice on the person behind me but they grab hold of my wrist. "Ow!"

"You get killed." I see Castiel standing in front of me.

"Jeeze Castiel I could have hurt you! Where did you even come from?!"

"The shadows."

"No seriously." He flicks my forehead, "Ow!"

"Seriously I was in the shadows…I have poser over fire and shadows remember pixie. I snuck up on you using your own shadow." He points to my long shadow as it reaches over to the bushes. "So where exactly have you been?" _**why does he look angry?**_

"I've been trying to find my partner."

"and…?"

"I haven't been able to find them yet. What about you?"

"…"

"W-what? Why do you look angry?"

"do you remember what I told you before we separated today?"

"what do you mean?"

"I told you to find me Fae, even if you did have a different partner." He growls

"Yeah but the principal said that we HAD to stick with our partners…" I kind of feel like a child being scolded at the moment not sure of what to do, "It's not that I didn't want to but those are the rules." He sighs releasing his anger with it, "Besides…I don't remember having to do what you told me." I say playfully.

"Hmpf…beg talk coming from the girl I always had to look out for when we were kids."

"Hey things are different now you know!" _**oh…right.**_ "Say Casiel what's you number and color by the way?" I show him mine.

"Same." He raises his right hand and shows me the same number imprinted on his hand in the same color as mine. "Guess this works out then."

"So cool; you and I are partners!" I start jumping up and down.

"Stop being such a spaz…pixie we need to get moving." He smirks.

"I am not SPAZING; I'm just excited. Hey you remember that one time when we were little; those three boys started picking on me and you started a fight with them. we teamed up then too remember?" he raises and eyebrow,

"Seriously you're bringing that up now…and if I recall you were balling your eyes out the entire time while I did all the work."

"I did NOT!" I can feel my face turning red,

"Yes…you did. I remember having to buy you strawberry ice cream that day to calm you down." I open my mouth to speak again but he turns his back to me, "Anyway, don't worry about fighting any of the monsters; I can take care of them myself."

"What?"

"In other words leave the fighting to me. just stay out of trouble."

"B-but we're supposed to be working together remember? Not to mention this is a test to show how we've progressed with our abilities."

"if what you did just a second ago is all you can do then you really would just be getting I the way."

"Um excuse me, but who's the one who snuck up on me? Not to mention you never even gave me a chance to attack."

"did you even know I was there until I said something to you?" he asks me flatly hands shoved in his pockets.

"Well…no…But-"

"Then you still have a lot to learn; look it's not something to be ashamed of…I'm not saying you won't get stronger but at the moment you most likely would just get in the way so let me take care of the fighting alright?" the fact that he's putting me down so much is making me lose any anger I had and quite honestly I don't even know how to respond to him.

"Fine…" I say depressed looking down at the ground. Suddenly I feel my glasses being taken from me again, "Hey!"

"Quit pouting alright? You look like lost cat or something." _**and you really are a demon…**_

"…I'm not pouting." I say looking away from him. _**this is no time to get annoyed at him right now we have to concentrate on the task at hand.**_ "So…what exactly is the objective of this test anyway?" I ask trying to understand things for myself as we walk through the forest.

"Every test has a different objective it depends I guess on the principals mood. This test in particular is all about survival basically."

"Um…survive what exactly?"

"What ever comes our way." I don't really like the answer but it seems to make sense.

"How long are we supposed to stay out here?"

"Don't know. They're always at random too." I stop asking questions for the sake of my sanity not sure how to take any of this. "Don't worry." I look up at his back, "Nothings going to happen to you." _**What does he mean? Wait he doesn't plan on having me sit on the sidelines the whole time…does he? But why? I can protect myself…**_

…

"It's kind of lucky that we haven't run into anything yet." I finally say after a long period of silence unable to win against him in a quiet game.

"Pft…yeah you can call it luck if you want to…I'm sure there's a different reason though."

"You don't have to be sarcastic about it…I don't ever remember you being like this when we were kids…"

"Would you prefer that I try acting like when I was a kid then?"

"No I want you to be yourself…it's just going to take some time for me to get used to it."

"Right…this way." _**I wonderif he has something to do with no monsters following us. I also wonder why he thinks I can't fight. Now that I think about it, he's seen me in sparing matches during gym class. I even gave Kim a run for her money and that's saying something since she's a berserker. So why?**_ "Hey Castiel?"

Uh-huh."

"You do know I can fight right? I mean you saw me during gym class; I can hold my own in a fight; I mean it's not like I'm totally helpless like I was before; you know I could help if we do run into any monsters; and you know what they say two heads are better than- oof!" I run into Castiel who's suddenly stopped. "um hello I thought we were walking."

"Be quiet." He demands,

"don't tell me to be quiet; I can talk how ever much I want. I know we're partners an that you have more experience than I do with these tests and whatever but you could stand to be a little nicer Castiel; and not to mention what you said earlier about me not being able to fight was really-"

"Shut up!" he covers my mouth with his hand, "I can't hear with you yapping on like that."

"mmmnm mm mmn?(Listen for what?)" I ask through his hand. He turns and glares at me telling me with his glowing red eyes to shut up so I do. Something catches my eye behind him and I immediately take his hand away from my mouth, "Behind you!" he picks me up flinging me over his shoulder as he leaps out of the way. When he lands I get a good look at the scorching mark that used to be where we stood. Looking at what attacked us it's made completely of magma but at the same time holds the form of a two headed dragon. It stands on two legs with wings towering over us,

"I think I'm starting to understand why it's called Sudden Death…" I say feeling the color drain from my face. "Isn't that a lavahydra?!" Castiel ignores me putting me down. he points a finger at me,

"Stay put."

"But-" I try to protest but he's already gone off to fight the monster. The two heads release a downpour of lava form their mouths on top of Castiel but it doesn't seem to hit him some weird shield is protecting him. he releases a stream of fire on the creature but only makes it even more angry. The Magmahydra steps forward towards him trying to stomp on Castiel. Using the shadows being casted all around he dodges the massive feet and once he re emerges he tries to fire yet another wave of heat at the creature. But again it doesn't seem to have any effect on the monster. _**Ok he is NOT having any luck with this! why is it he won't let me help him. oh screw this; I am not just going to sit here!**_I'm about to ignore everything Castiel told me to do when a white light makes it's way through the air and blocks the hydra's tail from hitting Castiel creating a very unusual looking shield. A girl wearing a dress jumps from the trees to help fight as she makes her way into the battle to help. I'm about to go as well when I see a familiar figure standing next to me.

"Lysander?!"

"Get ready, you're the key to winning this fight."

"What?"

"Focus for now I'll explain later. Just listen to what I tell you to do." I turn back to face the battle. The girl rides runes up into the air above the creatures head and attacks with what looks like spears of light as she fires them from above. Castiel moves back and forth in the shadows before stopping off in the distance,

"Get ready; Castiel is going to catch it's left leg in a black hole. That creature is going to take a step back with it's right leg freeze it when that happens."

"Right." Ice crystals swirl around me as charge my attack. Just as Lysander said the giant black darkness that Castiel made captures the hydras left leg; in the confusion it tries to stabilize itself by stepping back with its right leg; as soon as it places its massif foot on the ground I release the ice on it and the leg cools with a loud hiss freezing instantly. With Castiel holding it's one leg and me freezing the thing it can't move.

"Now… Rosa, finish it off now!" Lysander yells up at the girl in the air. She moves her hands in unusual gestures and chants something as a huge rune forms over the hydra's head. Sensing danger it begins to struggle against us. The hydra starts pulling it's leg out of the black hole causing Castiel to create a greater force behind it to keep it in place. But no matter how much force I put behind my ice it doesn't stop the creature from breaking it's right leg partially free. As it roars the hydra swings its tail at Lysander and I causing us to duck out of the way. The force of the wind behind it is so much it takes my glasses with it.

"No…!" _**what am I supposed to do if I can't see a damn thing?!**_

"Kya!" I look in the direction of the scream,

"What happened?!"

"Rosa get up you have to get out of there!" Lysander shouts desperately.

"I can't find an opening!"

"Castiel!"

"If I let this thing go it's just going to get to her faster!" _**Shoot!**_ I stand praying to god that I somehow get through this with everything still intact and not singed off.

"Lysander where did she land?" I ask.

"Directly across from us-wait what are you doing?!" I have to squint as hard as I can to get a few details making out the things tail and underbelly.

"Fae GO BACK!" but I ignore Castiel without hesitating and reach out in front of me. hopefully leading me directly to Rosa I create a path of ice under the monster and slide under it shielding myself from the heat as I pass under it. When I see a figure struggling to get away from the hydra I can only assume it's Rosa.

"Rosa get down!" I shout just before I turn hearing some sort of gurgling sound. In the midst of my fear, anxiety and excitement I let loose all the power I can in a blizzard like fury right in front of me. with my eyes closed I'm expecting to have missed and be dead but I don't feel any pain.

"Hey…" a hand rests on my shoulder as a girl speaks to me, "You can open your eyes now; you took care of the hydra."

"S-seriously?" I can't help but ask looking at her blurry face.

"Take a look for yourself." Lysander holds my glasses out in front of me; taking them I put them on. Both lenses are cracked and everything is multiplied and disorienting but still I take a look up at the hydra and see nothing more than an ice sculpture of the beast that was once there.

"No…freakin'…way…you mean I did that?" I say taking off my useless glasses.

"Pretty much; I've never seen an elemental as powerful as you before." The girl Rosa says.

"well it was certainly unpredictable. Even I didn't see that one coming." _**I even have Lysander complimenting me? wow…**_

"So…you're a psychic…"

"He's more than that; both he and his brother are vampires of the Ilanan clan!"

"Wow really?"

"Rosa, I know you're dating my brother but I would prefer it that you didn't mouth off about that to just anyone…" Lysander says flatly.

"you know for you that actually seems to fit really well." I can't help but compliment.

"does it now? I suppose I can take that as a compliment…are you going to be ok without your glasses?"

"Honestly I don't know…I mean right now, I can't really see anything, even with you two standing so close to me."

"Your eyes are that bad?" Rosalaya, a girl I've met a few times in the halls asks me.

"My eyes are like this because of an accident from when I was little. But yeah because of it I'm extremely near sighted. I don't like wearing contacts but I don't really like glasses either but I need them to see clearly. But now…" I hold up my broken glasses. "Not sure these can do me much good as they are now." _**Ah…Castiel…**_looking around I spot yet another figure off in the distance as if staring at us and I head over to it.

"Hey You ok Castiel?"

"…fine."

"that was a close one wasn't it? I'm sure glad Rosa and Lysander showed up when they did right?"

"…"

"Castiel…you ok?"

"Where are your glasses?" he asks with an icy tone.

"oh…um they're kind of got broken beyond repair. They got blown off when the hydra's tail was going back and forth."

"…"

"Wait…Castiel are you mad?"

"What did I tell you when we first found each other earlier?" he growls.

"not to fight, I know but-"

"this wouldn't have happened if you had just listened and stayed out!"

_**Excuse me?!**_

"Are you kidding me with this? you're actually going to sit here and lecture me about this?"

"I was handling it just fine before they showed up; you should have stayed put like I told you to!"

"Oh really?!"

"YES really!"

"Well Mr. Hothead I hate to break it to you but your attacks were doing nothing but PISSING the thing off! If Lysander and Rosa hadn't shown up when they did I would have stepped in when that thing had you cornered!"

"It's called fighting fire with fire!"

"Are you kidding me?! How about fighting fire with Ice dummy?! In case you didn't see the big giant block of ice that USED to be the hydra, my powers seem to have gotten the job done."

"And what the HELL was that back there jumping right in front of the thing while it was spewing lava vomit!"

"What was I supposed to do, let Rosa be burned to a crisp?! Lysander couldn't do anything and you were too tied up trying to keep the things leg from breaking free!"

"we could have figured something out!"

"What?! The thing had her pinned to the ground; she couldn't do anything!"

"Well if you hadn't disobeyed me like you did I could have figure out something!"

"Disobeyed?! DISOBEYED?! Castiel if I hadn't jumped in like I did Rosa would be dead right now!"

"THAT WAS JUST A FLUKE!" he shouts sending some birds flying off, "You got lucky Fae!"

"What IS it with you and thinking I can't handle myself in a fight?! Ever since this afternoon you've been treating me like I'm some sort of helpless child that needs to be babysat 24-7! I know you've changed and you can fight and everything but in case you haven't noticed Castiel, I'm NOT the same either; I am NOT the same helpless little girl you always had to protect when we were kids!"

"You sure throw a temper tantrum like one!"

"Temper tantrum?! You wanna see Temper TANTRUM Castiel!?"

"Enough both of you!" Lysander steps in between us and I can feel Rosa grab hold of my arm pulling me away, "look fighting each other right now isn't going to help anyone pass this test."

"Lysander is right you guys; we need to concentrate on passing this test right now… and it looks to me like you guys need to both cool off so how about this, Castiel and Lysander can walk in front of our group and I'll help Fae in the back."

"Fine by me…"

"…whatever." And with that we start walking again.

…

"Ow!" one again even with Rosa's help, I have managed to bang into a tree; making the others stop and wait for me.

"sure you don't have a spare pair of glasses…" _**I swear if Castiel says one more thing about me banging my head…!**_

"Stop it Castiel." He seems to listen to Lysander going silent.

"Are you ok Fae?"

"Yeah…just perfect. I just wish I could see where I was going right now…" I rub my forehead. "I'm fine let's just keep going." I don't want to slow anyone down so I force myself to keep going. about five minutes later…

*BANG*

"OW…grrr son of a-!" I stop myself from swearing as I hold my forehead again for the millionth time.

"Why don't we take a break before you start growing a horn…" Lysander says. I sit down away from Castiel still frustrated that I can't see anything. I'm still mad but I would rather get this fight put behind us; it's not going to help us to be mad at each other. A sigh escapes me as I try to figure out a way to talk to the hot headed demon right now. But I'm not sure how. Footsteps come closer before someone sits next to me.

"How are you holding up Fae?" Rosa asks me holding out something to me in front of my face. I try squinting to see what it is but all I can seem to make out is that it's something red. "It's an apple; there was a tree near by."

"Oh…thanks." I take the fruit and bite into it. "I'm sorry about that fight back there…"

"It's ok…Castiel isn't exactly the easiest person to get along with; but he's pretty nice at heart." I take another bite of my apple staying silent still trying to think about how to go about this problem. "Hey Fae can you turn this way for a second?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Just don't blink ok."

"Don't blink? What do you- Ah?!" suddenly a bright light flashes in front stinging my eyes and for some strange reason making them itch. They start tearing up as I rub them trying to relieve them from this weird sensation. "What did you do? My eyes are itching from inside if feels like."

"Just give it a second it will pass…just open your eyes." Slowly I blink opening my eyes; at first things are too bright for me to see anything but every time I blink the light fades and everything else comes into view. Everything is crystal clear as if I was still wearing my glasses maybe even better.

"My specialty happens to be white magic; so even an old wound like your eyes is not special task for me." looking over at Rosa she has a triumphant smile spread across her face.

"That's incredible I can see everything so clearly! Wait is this…"

"Nope permanent you'll be able to see clear as day from now on…and save a few dollars on glasses." Looking behind her I spot Lysander and Castiel talking about something off in the distance; every detail is so clear my jaw nearly drops. _**This is incredible! When was the last time I was able to see things this clearly? It's as if that accident never even happened!**_ "Say Fae, did you know Castiel before you came to Sweet Amoris?"

"Yeah back when we were kids; we would always play together. He was kind of the only friend I had back then…no one liked a helpless crybaby. But he's changed…

"How so?"

"He didn't used to be so…demanding…I mean he was pushy and he would force me to do things outside my comfort zone but he knew when to stop. He never gave orders for me to follow like he did today…"

"that really irritated you didn't it?"

"Yes…he was treating me like I was still a child the same girl he had to protect back then and no matter how hard I try to tell him or show him that's not the case…he just won't see that it's not like that any more." we stay quiet for some time before she speaks again,

"Honestly, I understand where you're coming from Fae. After seeing you today I wouldn't even be able to see you as helpless."

"Really?"

"BUT I can also see where Castiel is coming from to."

"HUH?!" my eyes grow wide as I look at her dumbfounded by what she just said,

"Think about it; it's only been a couple of weeks since you came and the only thing he's seen you handle are a few sparing matches. To be honest those matches are nothing compared to this test in the slightest. Castiel knows that better than you do."

"But I can handle my self. You saw that today."

"True, and I'm grateful to you for saving me today but honestly he was right when he told you it was a fluke." my teeth clench as my lips press together, "if your eyesight was so bad to the point that you actually had to guess where the monster was, then you really did get lucky today; you could have very well died along with me today." _**I hate to admit it but she's right and at least in that respect…I guess Castiel had every right to get angry with me. I shouldn't have been so reckless…**_ "However…I think Castiels problem is more emotional than experience wise."

"What do you mean?"

"You said you were helpless as a kid right…you didn't have any friends and were always a crybaby."

"Yes…" I can't help but hide my face as I feel it turn red.

"Isn't it possible that he still sees you as that cute little girl he always had to protect when you were younger?" our eyes lock as she starts to put things into perspective for me. "Not that I can really blame him I mean your whole outfit just screams helpless little girl."

"excuse me."

"You have a gentle spirit from what I can tell and when you put that with the glasses and the clothes you have on people are going to think you're a weak thing that needs to be protected all the time…" _**w-wait how did we get to my clothe and how I dress.**_ "One of the best ways to send a message is by wearing the right attitude; and I think you're wearing the wrong one."

"Wait how do you know so much about what attitude an outfit can give off?"

"My boyfriend runs a clothing store; I shop there all the time. And when you're around clothes as much as I am you tend to pick up a few things here and there. I'd be willing to help you out with that." _**How did we switch topics so quickly like that?**_ "But all that aside…I don't think you should get so mad at him about it. if you guys just talk quietly about it I'm sure you can make him understand."

"Rosa." Lysander calls out to her, "let's take a look around before we head out."

"Alright." She turns to me, "Now's your chance…just talk to him." _**That's easier said than done…I'm too afraid to even turn around at the moment. I can't even look at him let alone talk to him…besides what if he doesn't even want to listen to me? oh Rosa please don't leave me here with him…! **_"We'll be back later." And with that Rosa gets but and walks off with Lysander, leaving the both of us alone. My muscles start to tense; I can feel him staring at my back even though I'm pretty sure he hasn't even moved from where he was. I wouldn't mind except for the fact that it's making me nervous beyond comprehension right now.

"Do you mind not staring at me like that; I'm already panicking enough as it is right now and you staring holes into my back is only making it worse and I can't think straight!" _**ok…probably not the best thing to yell at him but still…**_ a tense silence fills the air around us; I start to feel like I just made everything worse. Suddenly footsteps start to crunch on the grass heading for this direction. My heart's pounding as Castiel makes his way over here, so much so that my body has started to tremble. The footsteps get closer and closer until finally out of the corner of my eye I can see him standing by me. I swallow hard to send a lump down that was forming but it only seems to make it feel worse. He sits down but I try not to look at him afraid of the look on his face at the moment or rather the glare that was on his face earlier.

"Am I scaring you that much?" _**w-w-w-w-w-what…w-wait he's not yelling?**_

"N-no…" my voice cracks slightly making me cover my mouth.

"Pfft…"

"d-don't laugh, I-I'm not scared honest… I-I'm just nervous." It's silent after I say that. There doesn't seem to be anything for us to talk about. "Sorry…you were right." I finally say thinking I should go first., "I mean about running to help Rosa…I got lucky. I shouldn't have rushed in like I did. I guess I just got so panicked about what would have happened that I just reacted." Castiel remains quiet as I talk, "I shouldn't have yelled at you either; there were other way to say what I wanted to say by not shouting…I was just frustrated because you kept trying to put me down and everything so I just lost it."

"…That's my fault…" finally he speaks, "I shouldn't have restrained you like I did." _**ok in all of my memories of him I don't think I've ever really heard him take the blame for something like that…when we were little he would pull tooth and nail to evade having to apologize…**_ "Hey."

"Ow…!" he flicks me on my forehead.

"what's with the wide eyes anyway?"

"N-nothing…it's just you apologized with out putting up a fight about it…when we were little-"

"Yeah well I grew up." _**ok he could at least let me finish what I was saying.**_ "But Lysander doesn't pull punches with his words. Hmpf, he's 17 yet he acts like he's over 200…" he's insulting his friend but going by the gentle look on his face he doesn't really mean it, "I think he was right though."

"About what?"

"I've been secretly clinging onto the you I knew back when we were kids. I didn't even take the chance to see how much you've grown and changed. I guess…" suddenly he turns to me his cheeks slightly pink and he glares at me,

"what?"

"You tell anyone I told you this and I'm personally making a house call the night I find out about it."

"Hee hee…you never did like talking about your feelings."

"Shut up…"

"Sorry, sorry…I promise I won't tell a soul; if I do, you'll find me in a deep hole."

"…That was corny…" I stick my tongue out at him playfully. "I guess I didn't want to realize that you didn't need to depend on me like you did back then; I wanted you to still need me around like you did then. You coming back here you seemed just like you did when we were kids; I didn't want that to change…I just didn't realize I was hurting you in the process by forcing that on you." _**Castiel…you've got it wrong.**_ I move closer to him and wrap my arms around him gently. There were times when we were little that he was the one that needed protection and reassurance just like now. "H-hey…! W-what are you-"

"You're wrong you know…I do still need you. Just because I change or get stronger that doesn't mean I don't need you anymore. You're my childhood friend Castiel nothing's going to change that. If anything I may still need you to help me; I mean like you said today was a fluke; you're more experienced than I am at this stuff. Who knows I may need more help than I think."

"…You can stop hugging me now…" letting go I smile at him as he keeps his face turned away from me. once he's secretly composed himself he turns back to me, "Anyway…" he reaches a hand out to me and at the last possible second pinches my cheek and lightly yanks on it, "First off that's punishment for nearly giving me a heart attack running into that situation like a blind bat." Before letting go he jerks my cheek one last time leaving me to tend to my throbbing cheek.

"Why do I get the feeling that you like causing me pain?"

"Well if you didn't get into so much trouble I wouldn't have to punish you."

"See you still look out for me…in your own weird way…"

"Anyway, I know you've changed so that's something I'll have to get used to it and work with you rather than against you. But that doesn't give you free range to do whatever the hell you want got it; you do anything reckless like you did today ever again I'm gonna do more than pinch your cheek. Got it?" I nod realizing he's serious. "Good, now if Rosa and Lysander would get back here already we could continue on."

"Where did they go? I would have thought that by now-"

**!BOOM! **

The explosion that happens right behind us is so massive that it makes the earth under us shake violently. Castiel shoves me to the ground and uses himself as a shield as debris falls from the sky. As soon as the shaking stops he lets us up.

"That was from the direction they went in!" I shout looking in the direction the smoke is coming from. A hand appears next to me and I look up,

"Let's go." Castiel helps me up before running off ahead of me with me tailing behind him, hoping that the others are all right.

My lungs are on fire as we run through the forest trying to find out what the source of the explosion was. The trees diminish the farther we get from where we were waiting for the others. Some how I manage to keep up with Castiel as he seems to pick up speed. Finally all the trees and just up ahead,

"Rosa, Lysander!" _**good they're ok.**_

"What the hell have you two been doing?" Castiel asks in between huffs. "I thought you two went to go look around."

"We did and we were on our way back when that explosion caught our attention; Lysander said you would catch up." Rosa smiles.

"What's going on?" I ask trying to stay on track.

"Earth Dragon…and a damn mean one at that." Lysander points down the cliff we're standing on. A gigantic mass of rocks and trees mixed together seem to create a massive form of a giant lizard. Its eyes glow a horrid yellow; it's at least twice as big as the magma hydra we were up against earlier. On its back bony looking wings made of wood cling to its back. An explosion down by its feet happens and as the smoke I see someone glowing with a lime green aura. My eyes widen at who it is,

"Kim?!" she channels he green energy into her fist and hits the front leg of the dragon. She takes a good portion of its leg but wood and earth regenerate what was lost before large roots come up from the ground and grab hold of her. Swinging her a round Kim tries to break free but with little success. A silver something cuts through the air slicing the roots holding her. Free from the grip Kim is able to recover landing on the ground leaving a dust trail behind her. watching where the silver something is going someone retrieves it as the flip through the air. It turns out to be a giant shuriken. The person lands and I can't help but think he looks familiar. The brown hair seems familiar but I can't seem to place the green eyes at all. While still in mid air he turns himself upside down and throws the shuriken at the dragon. He lands on the wall of the cliff on his feet before launching himself into the air again putting himself in the direction of where the shuriken will return.

"Looks like Kentin is Kim's partner." Rosa says. _**Wait I heard that name somewhere before…wait a second! THAT"S Kenny?! The little dorky guy I saw earlier!**_ Kim enshrouded in the green light leaps back into the fight to help him but it's clear that neither of them is making any progress. Kim suddenly gets knocked for a hard loop and deep into the ground. In my panic I nearly rush into the fight like I did before but manage to stop myself.

"We need to find a way down; we can't jump from this height." Lysander says from my side. "Anyone have any ideas?" I take a breath to calm myself; I look over at Castiel for a brief moment. He nods remembering the conversation we had,

"Leave it to me." I say. As I get closer to the edge of the cliff I let loose my powers creating a path of solid ice leading down. Once by one we head down the icy path. mid way down Castiel jumps off; he manipulates his power over fire to create jets of fire under his feet keeping him afloat in the air. He propels himself forward towards the dragons head. At the last possible second he aims the fire at the dragons face incinerating at least half of it's face. It roars in pain. Rosa who's already jumping from rune to rune creates light spears and aims for its chest. The spears explode on contact. Down below Lysander and I make sure Kim is ok. While the dragon is distracted the others come back,

"Any bright ideas?" Kenny aka Kentin at the moment asks.

"Give me a minute." Lysander stares at the reeling dragon. It only makes Kentin annoyed.

"Hey we don't exactly have all the time in the world; you mind getting the lead out."

"Shut it army brat, give him a minute to see what's coming." Castiel retorts,

"Guys now's not the time to be fighting among ourselves!" I say.

"Alright…that dragon basically regenerates from any attack…however it takes longer when burned or frozen off." Lysander looks to both Castiel and I. "You two are going to be the key to taking this one down. Kim, Kentin, Rosa and I will distract that thing. You two are going to have to find a way to exterminate that thing at once."

"Ok how do we do that?" I can't help but ask.

"you'll have to find an equal amount of power on it in order kill it."

"Uh…that thing's done regenerating now." With Kim's warning we all turn to the dragon string at us. Kentin and Kim along with Rosa take the moment to get in and draw its attention. Before he goes in as well, Lysander turns to us,

"Figure out something quickly." _**Sure no pressure or anything!**_

"Any ideas?"

"Nope you?"

"Still working on it Castiel…ask me in three seconds."

"Not the time for a joke Fae." _**What do we do? Think! Lysander must have seen us doing something in order to tell us to come up with a plan but what? How do we create a powerful attack that's equally powerful on both sides and kill the dragon? Ok we know it hates both fire and ice…so…wait that's it! **_

"Listen I think I have an idea." I quickly explain what I think might work in order to kill the earth dragon.

"I can hold up my end of the plan but what about you?"

"I've never created anything that big before but we don't have that much of a choice right now."

"If your off by just a bit-"

"Castiel you can lecture me later right, now shut up and help me with this; we don't have another plan ok!" Castiel blinks a few times before silently agreeing with me and flies into the sky heading for above the dragon. Still standing in place I summon all the power and will power I can muster calling on a storm. Ice cold wind, ice and snow begin to swirl all around me,

"Lysander!" he looks back nodding already aware of what I'm about to do. With that I expand the storms radius heading for the dragon. Lysander warns the others to get out of the way while he himself heads for cover. A pain in my chest I've never felt before begins to spread throughout my body, most likely due to the fact I'm going way beyond my limits. Yet even so I don't stop myself in fact I push further expanding the storm even further until in the massive storm are only me and the dragon. As it senses the sudden change in the air the earth dragon tries to escape but the ice and snow are already working their way into the body. It begins to slow down as it tries to move but with every move the slower and slower and stiffer its movements become until finally it stops moving completely. Yet even though its frozen I can't let go of the storm in fear that it will start to break free. On the outside ice and snow begin to cover the frozen dragon almost making it look as though it's been frozen for a long time. Up above me a bright orange glow pierces through the 0 visibility of the storm above like a star growing brighter and brighter. The storm starts to his as Castiel's fire collected up above grows larger and larger conflicting with the blizzard. _** Jeeze that thing looks like it could be a sun…! **_He waits no longer as I watch him release the white hot fire; I wait according to plan until the last possible second as the fire ball descends upon the dragon engulfing it. Thanks to the sudden change in temperatures the dragons body begins to crack and shatter until nothing is left. As the fire ball descends, I finally release the storm and create a shield of ice around me hopefully strong enough to outlast the heat and fire. All I'm able to do is wait as the heat melts the ice around me. I look back at the shield and see holes in it. I try to recover the ice but with my energy spent so much I can't much. More and more of the shield evaporates away; I duck and cover curling into a ball. The heat begins to grow hotter and hotter on my back causing me to become terrified of what's going to happen. _**Castiel…!**_ Suddenly I feel myself being lifted up and out of the inferno and back on the cliff with everyone else. Looking down all that's left of the dragon is a mixture of ice covered and scorched earth.

"I guess you are still helpless in some situations." I look up to meet Castiel's gaze as he stares down at me, "You ok?"

"Yep…just one question…is the principal trying to kill us?"

…

"Ow…Ow…it hurts to walk…" _**I am so glad today is Friday, the stupid test we had just yesterday left my body so sore I thought I wouldn't be able to move today. The second I get out of classes I'm going home and getting back in bed…and I'm not getting out for the whole weekend. ***__**Cries**__*** **_ Finally after slumping through the hallway I reach my locker getting ready for lunch; even my fingers feel sore as I enter in my combination. "Ugh…! This is torture…!"

"What is?" Castiel asks as he leans up against the lockers waiting for me.

"how often do we have the sudden death tests?"

"Not very often about maybe once a month. Sometimes we know about them sometimes they're a surprise."

"Oh joy…" I don't hide the sarcasm in my comment.

"Don't make too much of a fuss about it you did pretty good for your first time."

"Yeah tell that to my aching body…"

" so do you have any plans after school today?"

"Rosa and I are going into town after school to go to her boyfriends clothing store."

"Why…?" he raises an eyebrow.

"She's going to help me get a new wardrobe."

"You're not going to turn into another Amber are you; her and her two clones are more than enough for this school to stomach."

"EW, God no! I am not turning into a prissy brat."

"Good, then you're coming with me right now."

"Why?"

"Part of the whole partner thing is we have to come up with a name for our team."

"Really?" my eyebrows knit together,

"one of the overlords orders; we have to have it in by tomorrow. So any bright ideas?"

"Hmm…Fire and Ice."

"Hell no!"

"Why not?"

"Do you even realize how lame that sounds not to mention how obvious it is…"

"You didn't have to shoot it down that quickly…"

"We're not naming ourselves that, end of story."

"Ok then imp boy… what about you?"

"…I hate it when you call me that. Fine how about death bringers."

"What are we grim reapers?"

"Better than fire and ice." He smirks which sends me off on a tangent about something or other.

**Please leave a comment if you like this story so far. **

**Btw can't really think of a name for their team; if you have a suggestion please PM me. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this is sort of a filler chapter but at the same time part of the main story…if that makes sense. I didn't want to make this story go too fast so that's why this is here. Anyway enjoy. Things will get more adventurous and exciting after this chapter promise.**

**I Still Love You…**

"Kakusareta ikari? What the hell does that mean?" Kim says sitting in a chair outside the dressing room with Rosa as I change clothes for the thousandth time.

"Apparently it means: hidden wrath in a different language."

"Well it does sound like something he'd come up with…but still hidden wrath? How did you guys come up with that?"

"Well we were going to go with Docile wrath before but the name just seem to…well not make sense."

"Oh I get it…you being the docile side and him being the wrath side, hah hah that's pretty good."

"Yeah but he thought I was right when I brought up how weird it sounded and suggested instead hidden wrath."

"So how did that come in to play?" Rosa asks listening to our conversation.

"well just by looking at us you can't really tell what we are or how powerful we are just by a glance, at least not until we show it…so hidden wrath. But he's the one who wanted to go with the language thing I chose the language and we agreed. What about you guys; what are your teams names?"

"Kenny and I went with power house since we both pack a punch." Kim says confidently as I hear her punch a fist into her hand.

"Lysander and I came up with Symphonic Light." Rosa says after.

"Ok light I can understand but how does Symphonic play into it?"

"Don't you remember Kim he's in a band; instead of going with his power he went with his likes." Looking in the mirror I can't help but go red in the face as I look at the garment that Rosa has me trying on first,

"Hey Fea how long are you going to take in there anyway? It's just underwear that we're starting off with first."

"But…But I've never worn underwear like this before i-it's so lacy and…the bra is really revealing…can't I put a tee shirt on over this and show you?"

"How are we going to know if it's the perfect match for you if you wear a shirt over it?"

"But…"

"No buts."

"I still don't see why she has to start with underwear first…" Kim says uninterested.

"oh you two seriously don't know anything about fashion; you ALWAYS start with what's underneath. If that doesn't look right then the whole outfit could fail!"

"It's not like anyone is going to see it…"

"oh yes they will; what if she gets a boyfriend and-"

"Rosa! Seriously?!" I poke my head out after Kim exclaims that

"H-how did we get to that kind of topic?!" since I have my head poking I shyly step out and show the matching underwear set I'm wearing.

"See? That light blue and the cute ruffle border on the bra are a good match for you and so does the little boarder on the underwear as well. That brand also seems to help accentuate your curves since you seem to be lacking in other areas."

"You can just say I a cup, I already know their small!" I shout teary eyed from embarresment. I her footsteps coming this way and panicking head back into my dressing room unintentionally slamming the door.

"Everything going ok over here?" I hear a male voice asks.

"of course Leigh, oh, hey the brand of underwear I picked out, Shiphon Cutie, can you get about five pairs of those for Fea please."

"Sure." I poke my head out of the room again,

"W-wait a minute Rosa; I can't pay for that many!"

"Don't worry it's on me today."

"I won't be able to pay you back for all this!"

"You don't have to pay me back; I'm helping out a friend so just think of it as a gift from me."

"Bu-bu-but.."

"Dude I would just take it; trust me she's got it her family's super rich." Kim tells me and I go quiet.

"Well that settles that; can you get that please Leigh?"

"Alright." Rosa's boyfriend walks off with a small smile on his face probably noticing the fun Rosa is having with all this. I can't help but go back into my dressing room and try on the first set of clothes she picked out for me. _**I guess since we had to cancel our shopping spree three times now in the past two weeks she's probably excited about all this. **_

The first outfit consists of a pleated skirt and a plain white dressy shirt with a navy blue tie and light blue knee high stockings. I've hardly ever worn skirts and this one being above the knees I find myself holding down the front afraid it would reveal something. I step out and show it to the others,

"well it's cute."

"Yeah but there's no way she can fight in that; just look at her. She'd be so self conscious about what will show her hands aren't going to be free." Kim protests against Rosa noticing my red face most likely.

"Yeah…not to mention it doesn't fit your personality anyway Fea." Earing a no on the outfit I hide back in the dressing room and start trying on something else. The next one isn't so bad: a pair of jeans with a shirt and a black jacket. I like it so much that I end up looking in the mirror in ever direction I can. The blue shirt is clingy but not too clingy. When I step out to show Rosa and Kim two other people are there that I didn't even notice were here nor did I expect them to be here.

"Castiel…Lysander…? What are you two doing here?"

"Mister know it all said you three would be in here and said we should say hi."

"I said nothing like that; you just came in here to pick on Fea. I merely told you they were still here."

"You know I think I have to believe Lysander on this one…" I say flatly staring at Castiel.

"Oh really? And since when do you believe anyone else but me all of a sudden?" he smirks.

"Who says I ever listen to you any way?" I snark right back at him. I've kind of gotten used to his sense of humor now. Suddenly he gets so close to me I let off a squeak and back a way into the mirrors. "J-jerk…!" my heart is pounding so fast that it feels as though it may burst.

"pfft…you really hate it when people get into your personal space don't you?" _**people no…you…yes…**_ "Why don't you take a look at yourself in the mirror; the clothes seem to do you better than what you had on before." He says before turning to leave. I notice Kim smirking rather evilly out of the corner of my eye,

"Hey Castiel, it's too bad you came now instead of earlier…you know you missed a good show."

"What show?" he turns looking at her one eyebrow raised.

"Fea was trying on quite a few matching sets of underwear earlier…" his whole body immediately as she continues, "Too bad for you…and here Leigh was actually here to help her pick it out and everything. More than happy to actually." Even Lysander is starting to look a bit uncomfortable at that.

"K-Kim…!"_** wait she's going to give him the wrong idea!**_

"Leigh huh…?" _**uh-oh…that tone in his voice is not very promising…**_

"Kim what are you talking about, I was the one who picked it out. Leigh had nothing to do with it!" Rosa shouts not liking the idea that much.

"I had a feeling he wouldn't…Leigh doesn't show much emotion but he's not the type to actually look at girls so casually…" Lysander says. Although I can tell he sort of let out a sigh of relief. Castiel turns looking at me with piercing eyes making me tense. His eyes move down and up,

"pfft, what bra she's got nothing there." _**ok…ow…I know it's true but still…**_ I let off a gust of frost at him covering his face. He laughs slightly as the ice melts under his heat.

"You really are a devil you know that?" I say in a huff. He shrugs his shoulders as if not caring,

"So what is your size then?" _**ok now he's just trying to get under my skin…**_

"Um I see no reason in telling you."

"Want me to take a look then?" he inches closer just causing mischief now and I retreat into my dressing room yielding him the winner of this round. "Hahahah c'mon like I would actually peak at your bra size." I know he can't see but looking in the mirror my face is so red I could be mistaken for a tomato. Feeling my face my face feels red hot from the embarrassment.

"C-Castiel you can be a real jerk sometimes!" I can hear him snicker outside the room.

"Alright I'll stop torturing you…anyway we have somewhere we have to be. See you guys." Hearing a pair of footstep wander off I know it's safe and I exit the room again breathing a sigh of relief. When I step out of the dressing room Rosa and Kim give me a weird look. They both look at me smirking about something.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Rosa plays it off as there's nothing to be said. Leaving it alone I go back to picking out new clothes.

I wake up pretty late considering it's a Saturday most likely due to the fact that Rosa had me try on literally every clothing item in the store. My eyes don't really want to open but the fact that it's 11 in the morning I force myself to sit up refusing to fall back asleep. Looking at my closet is a bit of a wake up call considering all my old clothes have been thrown out and replaced by my new wardrobe. I choose and outfit consisting of a baggy t-shirt with a pattern of flowers on it with a sweater scarf. Along with it I choose to wear some flashy daisy dukes with some black leggings with lace under them (my own choice) and black slouch boots. (the look you can buy in episode 18.) I still keep on the necklace Castiel gave me but add a silver chain as well and some silver bangles that jingle on my wrists. As I finish combing my hair I place a sliver hair clip on one side to help keep it out of my face but leave it down. back in my bedroom my phone starts ringing and I rush to answer it. Luckily I reach it in time and I pick up to hear Iris on the other end.

"_Hey Fea."_

"Hi, what's going on?"

"_A bunch of us are going to go see a movie right now; we're all meeting up at the Café. I was calling to see if you wanted to come along with us."_

"Sure sounds fun!"

"_Great, the movie starts at 1, so we'll be leaving the café around 12:30… huh? Oh Rosa says that Castiel will be coming too so you should wear something cute?"_ _**why would she say that?**_ I can't help but look down at what I'm wearing making sure it looks ok. _**Maybe some different shoes? Wait what am I talking about I look fine!**_

"O-Ok I'll be there in a bit." I hang up and for some reason I feel my cheeks get hot. _**Does Rosa think I "Like" Castiel? I mean yes when we were little I did…but now? We're just friends. **_"Right…friends…really good child hood friends…no more no less…so then why do I feel so depressed saying it like that? What ever." Pushing my thoughts aside I head downstairs grabbing my purse and heading out the door.

…

At the café I find Rosa, Kim, Kenny, Iris, and Violet waiting as I head over.

"Hey guys." I say cheerfully.

"WOW! Fea you look awesome!" Kenny says really enthusiastically. "T-That outfit looks really cool!"

"Uh…thanks Kenny." Unlike Kentin, Kenny is actually really sweet he can just be a bit over the top about it sometimes. Other than that he's really pretty harmless. "Is that a new sweater? I don't think I've ever seen you wear that one before."

"Wow you actually noticed?!"

"OOF!" he suddenly bear hugs me binding my arms at my side and I can tell he's the personality that does have super strength.

"I can't believe you noticed; no one has said anything at all."

"Hey I said I noticed." Kim says walking up to us.

"But you're my partner; of course you would notice. But she's the first out of any of anyone else to say something." _**in his own weird way…Kenny's like the awkward little brother…**_

"Heh, okay I get it but remember what we talked about. Personal space, not every one likes to be as sociable as you." Kim Gently yanks him off holding him up in the air dangling for a couple of seconds before setting him down.

"Oh right…Sorry Fea." I can't help but pat his shoulder.

"That's ok, if anything I think it's one of your good points."

"Whaaaa?!" he looks at me cheeks slightly rosy and tears at the corner of his glasses…he somewhat reminds me of a chibi or something.

"Yeah a good point your really friendly." He seems to go off in his own world for a few minutes and Kim and I stare at him. He starts to mumble something looking back at us before turning back around. Every so often I think I see his cheeks or rather his whole face has gone red. "Hee hee…is he ok?"

"Yeah, yeah he's fine you just made his day is all."

"Oh."

"Hey Kenny come on… we're heading out now!" After Kim gets him in line we head to the theater. Once there we run into Castiel, Lysander, Leigh and two others I vaguely remember. Their the twins that go to our school but I'm so bad at keeping them straight I always end up on edge talking to them. I know one of them is Armin and the other is Alexy. Rosa immediately runs over to Leigh and latches onto his arm.

"Get a room you two." Castiel pokes fun at them. Then he stops looking at me like he's stunned for a moment. It's a rare sight to actually see him shocked about something. _**what do I look bad or something? **_I'm about to ask just that when I feel someone latch onto me, "Wah?!"

"Hey Fea can I sit with you during the movie?" Kenny slings himself over my shoulders still clinging like a kid to me. I smile at him but it suddenly goes away when I feel something like daggers stabbing into my entire being and a chill runs up my back. I'm too afraid to even look so I can't really tell who it is looking at me so harshly.

"Um…s-sure Kenny I don't mind." _**Ok…now I feel like I'm on fire…!**_

Suddenly Kim comes over and pulls him off me "Kenny…personal space."

"Oh right sorry…" she ruffles his hair like an older sister to a younger brother

"No worries…"_** Whew…it stopped but I still…what was all that just now.**_

"Um by the way what movie are we going to see?" I say turning my attention back to the others.

"We should totally see that new scary movie that just came out!" I look over at one of the twins that I think is Alexy. _**S-scary…?**_

"Yeah! I think it's called Dead Ones Walking."

"Sounds good to me." everyone starts voicing their opinion except for me. _**But I hate scary movies. **_

"Don't tell me you're still afraid of scary movies?" I turn to see Castiel looking at me with a smirk.

"If I say yes…will you make fun of me…?" I ask doubtfully.

"When it comes to you that's kind of my specialty." _**Of course…**_

"Then no I'm not!" I say folding my arms and turning away from him. "Why do you like bullying me so much anyway…?" _**I don't get it why can't he say just one nice thing…compliment me on my out fit or something…do you always have to tease me?**_

"I'm a demon; it's in my nature to mess with people."

"Hmpf…well I'm not scared ok? Um…"

"What?" I start fidgeting going quiet, "Look if you have something to say spit it out already."

"Um…earlier you kind of froze up when you saw me. was it because I looked different or…?"

"No you don't look any different…" _**really but then…**_ You just look less like a helpless little girl is all." _**What?! **_I couldn't stand it any longer; for some strange reason that comment snapped my last nerve into pieces. The next thing I know,

"Ow!" I punch his shoulder as hard as I can, teeth gritting and every muscle in my body tense. "the hell was that for?!"

"You are such a jerk!" I shout inches away from his face before pushing past him to the ticket booth and slam the money down on the counter ordering my ticket. While I wait I can feel the corners of my eyes stinging and from behind I hear Lysander,

"Why did you have to push her button?"

"'Cause he's stupid." Kim says with a nasty tone.

…

_**I hate slasher films! Ok granted we deal with things much worse in the real world but this…! Ah not he cut of her head! **_I decided to sit as far away from Castiel as possible so I'm sitting on the edge of the group and I'm sitting next to Alexy. Not even Kenny is next to me to share in my pain and Alexy is sitting here enjoying every gory scene like there's no tomorrow.

"AHHH!" everyone in the theater screams as the main character heads into a dark hallway and a shadow jumps in front of them. My clenched up hands go right in front of my eyes as I flinch at the sounds of yet another gory enthusiast scene. I'm terrified to even look but I make myself look anyways as stupid as I am. I catch it just in the middle of the monster ripping into one of the victims and look down at the floor. My body starts to convulse as my heart goes wild in my chest. Some how I manage to hide the fact that I'm nearly crying as I continue to look away from the screen. _**Sick…I…I feel sick… Help…please someone…! Castiel…help me Castiel…!**_

"Ugh…." I clamp my hand over my mouth as I start to lose my grip on my surroundings in an on coming panic attack. Suddenly I hear a strange sound from under me and when I look down ice has begun to stretch around in a small creeping circle.

"He's going to gut her!"

"Alexy! SHHH!"

"You know he is Armin!"

"Shut up, you're ruining it for everyone else!" dazed I manage to look up and catch the sight of the scariest, most evil looking creature with horns and red eyes ripping a girl in half. That was the final straw. Feeling at the color drain from my face I let loose my tears and in a panic I get up from my seat unable to take it anymore. As I dash out of the theater I can hear the ice creeping along where my feet have touched.

"Fea?!" ignoring whoever called my I slam open the door and make a be line for the exit.

"Miss are you alright?" an employee asks me after I bump into them but I still continue running. Outside I continue running as fast as I can until I find a quiet place away from all the noise. I don't know how but I somehow have managed to get to a garden open to the public. There's a bench nearby and I take a seat. I take up most of it laying down trying to get rid of the gruesome sights in my head.

"It's not even REAL…why does it scare me so much…" silently I continue to scold myself as I calm down. then my thoughts turn to something else. _**Stupid Castiel…would it hurt him to be just a little nicer to me every once in a while…humor me why don't you…you stupid jerk… ***__**Sniff**__*** I don't understand why was I so upset anyway…I should be used to it. But…what ever I don't care right now…**_ my phone suddenly beeps at me and I retrieve it from my purse. Looking at the text it's from ore than just one person.

_Where are you?_

_Where did you go?_

_Did something happened?_

_The movie was great. But you disappeared before the best part. Did something come up?_

_You scared us all! Dude Call me right now! We're all looking for you!_ At Kim's desperate request I dial her number; after the first ring she picks up.

"What the hell happened?! Where are you?"

"Sorry Kim…I just…"

"You just up and left! what happened?"

"I suddenly felt sick…"

"Sick?!"

"Yeah…I forgot to mention…I'm completely terrified of scary movies…" he passes on the message to the big crowd most likely standing around her.

"You sure that's all it was?"

"Yeah I'm sure…listen I'm heading home right now so you guys should just enjoy the rest of the day."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…My stomach feels really queasy now so…"_**it's not a complete lie…it still does feel that way but I just want to be alone right now…**_

"Hey, Lysander wants to talk to you." I wait a minute before hearing his voice.

"Fea?"

"Hi."

"Listen you should call Castiel as soon as you can."

"I'm not calling that jerk!" I say in a huff,

"No Fea seriously you need to call him." my anger disappears at the seriousness in his tone. "He completely lost it when you ran out. I've never seen him panic like that before. He thought there was something really wrong with you. Even I couldn't catch up to him when he bolted." _**Is he really that worried about me?**_

"Ok…I'll let him know I'm ok."

"Thanks, and by the way, don't be too mad at him ok? You know how he is."

"Yeah…I'm done being mad…" I say goodbye one more time to Kim before hanging up. then next thing I do is pull up Castiels number. By it there's a picture of Castiel I took catching him off guard with a look of bewilderment on his face. A rare sight I was able to catch. I press the call button and here the first ring go through half way when,

"Fea!" he sounds out of breath and really panicked, "Where the hell are you? Are you-"

"I'm at the public garden…"  
"Don't move!"

"Wouldn't dream of it…" I say slightly smiling before I hang up. I wait for a few minutes and wait. Soon thirty minutes pass and finally I see him running towards me as fast as he can. I stand somewhat shocked at the fact that he's rushing like this. _**He always seemed to calm and collected. **_As soon as he reaches me he bends over to catch his breath.

"Castiel are you ok?" he shoots up and before I know it he's locked me in his arms unable to break free.

"Idiot…you stupid idiot…! Why did you run off like that?!"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Why are you so stubborn?! If you were that Terrified you should have said something!" his arms around me tighten, "I…I thought something happened to you…"

his trembling form and shaky voice fill my heart with guilt and suddenly I forget why I was mad at him at all earlier.

"I'm sorry Castiel…" I place my hands on his back gently. "I'm really sorry…" this was a completely different Castiel than what I was used to seeing. It's like I don't even know him at the moment. The way he's holding me is as if he's trying desperately to keep hold of something; like it's keeping him tethered to reality and if he lets go…so does his sanity. This side of him is something I've never experienced even when we were little. "I'm fine Castiel…I'm not going anywhere…"

"Please don't…"

"OK…I'll be quiet…" I try to lighten the mood but,

"No…I mean don't leave ever again…" for some strange reason I can't help but feel an unknown history behind his words and let out a small gasp, "I don't think I can go through it a second time…" _**I need to do something to get him back to normal…**_

"You want pizza?" I say making him suddenly hold me by my shoulders with a look on his face as if he's asking if I'm crazy.

"The hell kind of question is that?"

"What it's comfort food…and I figured you would want that considering I made you cry."

"Psh…demons don't cry pixie."

"Ohh really because you really sounded like you were going to." I poke the "Cassy Bear" just to aggravate him just a smidge as I smirk at him.

"You trying to have fun at my expense now or something?"

"Nope…but I am serious about the pizza. I haven't had the chance to eat anything yet. Wanna go back to my place and just hang out?"

"Mine's close; you're paying."

"What?!" I whine.

"Consider it payment for making me nearly piss myself." _**well when he puts it that way…**_

…

Castiels home is a giant penthouse on the top floor in the rich neighborhood. It all looks sophisticated and classy…nothing like Castiel in the slightest.

"My parent's idea in decorating; not mine."

"Yeah kind of figured…"

"My room's this way." Following him he leads me to a room that looks just like his style. All decked out in rock posters and grunge atmosphere. His bed is big enough to fit three people in and right across from it there's a large television screen. In one corner there's a few electric guitars and an amp. _**Yep this is deeeffinitely more his style.**_ He orders the pizza one for each of us since we have such different tastes in pizza and I browse the movie selection picking out something for use to watch. Castiel disappears for a moment before he comes back changed into a sweatshirt and pants and a different pair of clothes that weren't the ones he had on before. Tossing them at me they land in my face. When I look closer at them, they're his clothes but something he would most likely wear around the house.

"You can change into those; make yourself more comfortable."

"Thanks." I to the bathroom and change and once I come back out the pizza's here. We used to do this all the time when we were kids. He would sneak out and come over to my house and we would spend the whole night staying up either watching television or playing some game. I can't help but smile at the thought as I take a bite of my pizza. This movie is much better than the slasher we saw today. So much so that I kind of forget where I am or the time being until Castiel lightly taps me on the head.

"You hear me?"

"Sorry no…I was watching the movie."

"I said…I'm sorry…for you know…making you mad." His cheeks are so red that I have to hide my smile behind my hand. "Don't laugh, damn it!"

"I-I'm not I promise…"

"Liar…"

"Sorry…anyway don't worry about it I'm over it now so don't worry." I go back to focusing on the movie when he suddenly hugs me again; rather gently. My heart starts to beat wildly as I unintentionally cling to him. "C-Castiel…?"

"I hate it when you're mad at me…can you just say you forgive me, please…apologizing like that was really hard you know…" my chest feels warm as my eyes begin to feel heavy. Without saying anything I leave the comfort of his arms and lay my head on his lap. _**Now I think I understand…the reason why Rosa was looking at me like that the other day…why I was so nervous hearing Castiel would come to the movies today…why I got so upset…everything…it's because…**_

I close my eyes falling asleep, "I…forgive you…" I'm able to mutter that much before my body shuts down on me… while my consciousness remains awake I can feel him place a hand on my head and comb his fingers through my hair making me feel safe.

_**I'm still in love with you…aren't Castiel? Yeah…that's what it is… I don't think I ever stopped…so that's it then…I'm still in love with you…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Mal-Kirio's Mark**

A couple of weeks have passed since the movie incident and things sort of feel as though they're in a rut…no surprise tests, no incidents of any kind…no nothing. Just regular classes and normal lunches and I'm starting to think I'm not the only one who thinks that. Looking around the room I find Kim Balancing a pencil on her nose, Amber is fixing her make up for the third time and the twins look as though their both about to fall asleep. You know something's really boring when Armin can't even play his game. Our beastiary class teacher Miss Holiday is using a pointer while pointing of a diagram on the overboard. I'm finding it hard myself to pay attention, and I look out the window at the passing clouds. _**Oh what I wouldn't give to just have one exciting thing happen right now…**_

The bell rings letting us go to lunch and everyone starts to gather their things,

"Oh wait a minute i miei figli (My children)," She has a thick Italian accent and sometimes switches between two English and Italian. "You all have next week off from school starting Monday-" everyone starts cheering and shouting at the news. Miss Holday claps her hands above her head, "Zittire, zittire! (Silence)" everyone stands still some frozen in cheerful poses and what not. "Now you may have the week off but during this week you shall be working a project with your partner. This project will consist with you preserving a sample you retrieve from a beast that you must find and defeat." _**Of course there's a catch…**_ "It does not matter where you go to take on this beast but you must find and get the sample before the start of class when school reconvenes. Godere i miei student(Enjoy my students)!" with that we're released for lunch.

"Sooo it's like an independent study?" I ask Kim as we head for the cafeteria.

"Yeah I guess you could call it that…but I guess it's just another way for them to test our power."

"They focus way too much on that…"

"Well…it could be because of the rumors that have been floating around lately." I turn to look at her profile.

"I haven't heard any in particular but they all seem to be centered on Kirio." I can't help but let out a gasp at the name.

"Y-you…you don't mean **MAL**- Kirio do you?"

"They're just rumors but yeah that one…I haven't heard anything specific. But you know he's the one that caused the World Wide Calamity right?"

"That's pretty much common knowledge…a bout a hundred years ago a rift opening into a dark world was opened up letting loose the monsters in our world today, the Lazu-Lai."

"Yeah…apparently there have been some strange things happening lately, their small but still. I bet we're getting the week off so they can look into the rumors."

"Hang on though…I thought he was sealed back into that world when the rift was closed back up again?"

"That's correct." Our attention goes to a blonde haired boy, Nathaniel or Nathan the known bookworm in the school, "it was about ten years after the Calamity; he was sealed away by a group of sages that some how were from that world as well but fought to save our world. Apparently they still remain asleep forever keeping the seal on the rift from opening again to this day. No one knows where they are though."

"And the bookworm gives his knowledge of the day…" Kim quips laughing at him.

"Hey Nathan." I wave at him.

"So you guys heard about the rumors too huh?"

"I did. But I don't think Fae has." I shake my head no confirming what she said.

"Actually one of the rumors is that some people have gone missing."

"Gone missing…like they were kidnaped?" I ask.

"No more along the lines of that they vanished. No one ever seems to know what happened to them and when some of them come back they act as if nothing happened."

"But how?"

"They think there's a connection to Kirio. It's been confirmed that these people are who disappear come back with a mark. A red X with an infinity sign in the middle." The description of the mark makes me tense, _**T-that can't be…!**_ "They think it's his mark…Mal- Kirio's mark." I look down at the floor hoping to hide my paling face.

"Mark of Mal-Kirio…that's not good." Kim says.

"It's said that these people have become his servants…he somehow curses them by placing that mark on them." Nathan's words only make me secretly shiver. The air becomes really heavy as it remains silent. My throat is completely dry as if all the moisture from my body has been taken from me. I try swallowing to moisten it but it doesn't work.

"Hey dragon boy you giving them a lesson or are you trying to scare them." a threatening tone comes from down the hall and I see Castiel with Lysander by his side. He sighs as he picks up his pace,

"I'll see you later Castiel…try not to get in trouble." Castiel stops by our small group arms folded as he glares at Nathan.

"Dragon boy?" I whisper to Kim.

"Nate's a Dragon Born."

"But isn't Amber a mage?"

"Mom: Dragon Born; Dad: Mage."

"Oh…"

The two boys stare at each other eyes narrowing…and changing. Both of their eyes change into cat like eyes but Castiels start to glow red and Nathan's change color almost to a white hot blue like a flame. The sparks between these two are practically visible like the air between them could ignite at any moment.

"Last time I checked you weren't part of this conversation."

"Well I'm making myself apart of it. They're just rumors, gossip that people like to start up."

"And how would you know that?"

"He's been gone for years you idiot; how would anyone know for sure if he was back?"

"Well…you would know if Kirio was doing something…wouldn't you Castiel?" That seems to strike a nerve in Castiel as markings appear under his eyes, the white of his eyes changes black and his canines suddenly sharpen. He steps forward reaching out for Nathan; reflexively I step in between in between them facing Castiel. My hands gently collide with his chest as I stop him he looks down at me. The markings start to disappear and his eyes start to return to normal along with the rest of him. In a huff he grabs my wrist and starts to walk off dragging me behind him. Leading me along I nearly trip a few times behind him due to his long stride but it seems to be more that he's trying to run from Nathan or rather his words. We head up a few flights of stairs before he continues to drag me along behind him.

"Castiel…! Slow down would you? You're going to make me twist and ankle!" he ignores me still walking along. _**Sigh…by the time this is all over lunch will have been done and over with…**_

…

By the time he's done dragging me all over the school Castiel has for some strange reason led me out of school and into town. Tried telling him but he still seemed to be out of it. I ended up having to phone the principal and tell her that I wasn't feeling good and that Castiel was helping me get home. Although I think it's the other way around at the moment the only thing is, is that I DON'T KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING! _**He seems to be lost in thought so I'm not too sure if I'll be able to get ahold of him…he seems so far away… Nathan seemed to have really struck a nerve with what he said before Castiel snapped. I'm not sure what it is but I need to tell him…that Mark that Nathan had described…**_

I take a deep breath and open my mouth but nothing comes out. Instead I pull out my cell phone and start texting him,

_Hey space case, can you come back to earth now? _:) I try to make it seem like I'm joking with him. A few seconds later his phone beeps and miraculously gets his attention. He stops walking and turns to me a small smile on his face,

"Who's the space case you're talking about?"

"You know exactly who…"

"Yeah sorry…" _**ok not the reaction I was expecting. **_"Look…about me losing it back there…"

"Don't worry about it…but why would it bother you so much?" his shoulders twitch slightly causing me to bite my lip. "You hardly ever let anything anyone says about you bother you so…"

"Later…" is all I'm able to get out of him for the time being so I drop it for the moment. _**I can always ask him later…right now I need to tell him about that mark.**_ "you hear about the week we get off of school?" he tries to change the subject.

"Yeah…" _**but how do I even tell him?**_

"It'll be a pain that we have to track down that monster but at least we can relax for most of the time right?"

"…Yeah." _**But that face he made when Nathan said something will he do the same? **_

*Flick* "Ow!" Castiel looks at me suspicious about something, "What was that for?"

"Who's the space case now?" I don't fight back this time as I look away from him. "Hey…what's up with you?"

"You have to promise you won't get mad…like you did at school."

"Why would I get mad?"

"Just promise you won't." suddenly there's a loud rumble that interrupts the seriousness of the conversation. My cheeks feel hot. _**My stomach has the worst timing…**_

"Damn it…your stomach has the worst timing you know that?"

"Well I haven't eaten anything since someone dragged me out of school during lunch." I quip. "and not to mention I covered for that certain someone at school since he made me skip with him and that someone owes me food."

"hmpf…you trying to blackmail me? Heh fine I'll get you something, c'mon." we head to a café and some food before walking around again. Somehow we end up back in the public garden that I had waited for him at. No one is around so I try to work up the courage again to tell him about the mark but he beats me to it. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" he sits on a bench and waits for me to start talking. I take a seat next to him and start,

"I think what Nathan said about the mark was true."

"Not this…Fae I told you it's just a rumor…stop spazzing."

"But I've SEEN it." his eyes widen as he looks at me stunned. He rubs a temple before standing up. He paces back and forth for a moment before standing still. He turns facing me with a serious expression on his face.

"This isn't the place to talk about this…c'mon." I stand following him heading back to his home. The second we enter he closes and locks the door. He remains there with his back turned to me, "What happened? Where do you think you-"

"I don't think Castiel…I know I saw it."

"Fae, you know who Kirio is; what he did to our world. If there's even the slightest doubt that you think you saw wrong-"

"I didn't! I know what I saw!" he turns looking me in the eye. "I wish I hadn't but I did." I start hugging myself rubbing my arms; Castiel silently walks closer to me before pulling me into his chest holding my head gently as if trying to protect me. "I didn't think anything of it at the time…I thought it was just some gang trying to mug me or something…" my tensed up muscles start to relax as he silently listens to my words.

"What happened Fae?"

"It happened back when I was out of the country…still living with my Aunt. It was just before I had made the final preparations to move back." The images start to replay in my mind as I remember, "I was walking home from school finishing up some paper work. I started hearing a voice behind me so I stopped for a second to check what was there. But I didn't see anything so I kept walking. As soon as I started walking I started hearing the voice again along with footsteps; I could tell right off they were following me. Soon it wasn't just behind me it was all around me. I tried to out run it but it only seemed to close in on me. soon people started surrounding me on all sides only giving me a pathway into an ally way. They backed me into it forcing me into a corner like a mouse. As the came closer to me I tried to fight them off; some of them I froze to death others were blown away but they still kept advancing. The eventually got a hold of me and started dragging me off somewhere in the allies. When I looked in front of me a couple of them was opening a black hole of some sort. There were weird symbols drifting out from the hole and the air suddenly became very thick; it almost felt like I couldn't breathe. I knew that if I let them take me in there I most likely wouldn't have come back. In last ditch effort I used every thing I had in order to freeze them all and it seemed to work. The hole closed and the all looked to be frozen solid. I remember before I picked myself up one of the guys that was dragging me along; although he was ice I saw the mark on his neck. When I wiped the frost away it was a red X with an infinity sign in the center...the same that Nathan described. I didn't think anything about it so I left; I haven't thought about it since." Castiel remains quiet for a long while still holding onto me. After what seems like an eternity he lets go of me and skulks over to the couch with heavy footsteps and sits. He runs a hand through his locks remaining uncharacteristically quiet. The look in his eyes from his profile seems familiar; it's the same distant look and cold eyes I saw when I first met him again. _**Something about this seems to be stirring up something in him.**_ _**It's like he' wanting all this to stay quiet but what is it he's hiding. Does it have anything to do with what Nathan brought up?**_ "Maybe I should tell the principal about this…"

"No."

"But-"

"It was just one group…that doesn't mean anything. for all we know it could have just been a coincidence with the mark." His tone is sharp and dark, not anything I'm used to with the Castiel I know. _**Something is definitely bothering him.**_

"Castiel what's wrong…?"__I walk over and sit next to him placing a hand on his shoulder, "Ever since this whole Mark of Kirio thing with Nathan…you've been different. And just a moment ago you looked like you were remembering something. you were pretending to have fun earlier; what Nathan said seem to really get to you. You don't have to pretend…I think I told you this before but you can be yourself around me…nothing you say or do is going to make me change what or how I see you Castiel." My hand on his shoulder moves to his hand on his knee. _**I know I love him…but this isn't about that right now. Something is seriously bothering him; I need to let him know that I'm here for him. Some one that he can count on like he does Lysander…please Castiel…please see that.**_ He remains motionless for a bit before moving his hand from under mine and stands his back turned to me.

"Listen…I get you're trying to help and I appreciate it. However it's not something worth bringing up; the past is the past…you can't change it."

"But-"

"Second, what happens between me and that book worm is none of your business so butt out." _**Castiel…**_

"W-why are you pushing me away…you don't have to act strong if something is bothering you Castiel. Please tell me…what did Nathan mean by what he said to you? What have you been thinking about Castiel? Please Castiel don't shut me out." In a flash Castiel turns and pushes me down on the sofa pinning down my arms. He glares down at me eyes glowing red.

"I said DROP IT. What part of that don't you get? Stop being a pest and leave it alone!" he seems so unfamiliar to me I don't know what to say. The doorbell suddenly rings making us both look at the door.

"Hey Castiel you in there?" Lysander tries to turn the doorknob but, "What gives…he hardly ever locks the door. Hey, you in there?" he knocks on the door. Castiel seems to be in a daze almost confused as to what to do but at the moment I don't really care. _**There was no reason for him to say it like that…**_

" …off…" I murmur

"Huh?" with all my might I push him off me

"I said get off…!"

"Whoa…!" I gather my purse before stomping to the door and unlocking it. "Hey h-hold on a second." The door swings open as I let Lysander in.

"Fae what are you doing here?"

"Nothing…just leaving." I pass by him heading down the hallway.

"Fae wait a second!" Castiel yanks on my arm but instead of listening to him,

"Get off you jerk!" my outburst makes him go quiet, "You've never…done that before. I don't know what to think right now; so could you just let me go so I can clear my head and think…" his grip tightens for a second before he lets go, "I'm not mad…"

"Then what are you…"

"Confused." I say sternly before I leave.

…

The next day I scramble around in the morning finishing homework that I had no choice but to leave behind yesterday. Bringing my lunch today I have to spend it finishing up homework for my afternoon classes. The library seems to be the only quiet place so I sit down and start on it. It takes me the most of the lunch period to finish it all and I'm left ten minutes to scarf my lunch down. as I take the last bite of mac and cheese a shadow looms over me and I look up to see Lysander. _**Well this is awkward…**_ quickly I chew the mouthful and swallow.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Look if it's about what you saw yesterday I'm sorry you had to-"

"I'm not mad about."

"Then…"

"I need to talk to you about Castiel."

"I'm having a strange sense of déjà vu…" I say remembering the phone conversation but he doesn't seem to smile at the thought.

"It's about what you two were talking about yesterday." Realizing he means business I get up and head out with him. We end up one the roof of the school so we won't be bothered. He waits a moment thinking about his words for a moment before speaking, "Castiel told me what happened yesterday but from your point of view what happened to him?" I go through the events in general explaining from what happened with Nathan to his arrival. "I see…well I can see why he would act the way he did if that's what happened."

"I'm not mad at him really I'm not…but he's never shut me out before like that. He and I always tell each other everything. But yesterday…"

"When you knew him as a child he may have been like that but now… I'm afraid that's far from the case…at least concerning his past."

"What happened to him Lysander…after I left? why is it that he doesn't want to talk about it?" Lysander seems to grimace somewhat as he picks his words,

"Castiel…is rather complicated to understand now when it comes to his past. I'm afraid I can't just tell you about it; even though you are is friend, the closest one in fact."

"Why?"

"it's not my story to tell for one thing and more importantly I don't think he would like me just rambling on about his personal business." _**True…**_

"Fae, I don't think it's that he didn't want to tell you…I think it was more that he was afraid to tell you."

"Afraid?"

"As I said his past is really complicated but at the same time it's very dark, darker than you could imagine and it's linked to Mal-Kirio."

"What?! What do you mean? H-how"

"I'm afraid that all I can say at the moment; any more and I would most likely be overstepping my boundaries." I let the information sink in stunned by the connection. "He's got many scars Fae…more mentally than physically. Although I guess that's now become obvious…"

"I shouldn't have pushed him so hard to tell me…"

"It wasn't your fault you didn't know. Fae I'm not just telling you this so you know I have a favor to ask you." He calmly looks me in the eye not allowing me to look away. "You much closer to Castiel than I ever was more than what you think." He holds up his free hand that isn't holding his notebook and a mystical aura enshrouds it, "my abilities allow me to do many things that involve the mind one such thing is being able to see their mental state." He lowers his hand, "when I first met Castiel his mind was dark and wounded most of those wounds healed with time but the scars still remained. But more so there was always the threat that he could lose his sanity at any moment…I sometimes find myself wondering how he was able to pull that off. But that threat has vanished and some of the scars on his psyche have disappeared as well. This has only happened recently."

"Recently?"

"When you returned…I believe that somehow you've brought him back from the edge he was about to fall over. Figuratively speaking you're the light that's guiding him back to reality and giving him hope again. You may not believe me but ever since you came back he's been happier. The favor I want to ask you is to please continue to be there for him; don't leave him…please."

"But…"

"I don't expect for you to understand all this but please do this."

"Yeah I had no intention of not being his friend so don't worry…I don't care about his past but if there is anything I can do to help him I want to do it."

"hm…you really are loyal to your friends." He says with a knowing smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I turn around and head back inside.

…

School finally lets out and I wait by my locker hoping to run into Castiel. Soon 5 minutes turn into 15 and 15 into 30. Soon and hour goes by until finally I see Castiel walking down the hallway. He notices me right off and seems surprised that I'm here.

"How long have you been here?"

"An hour."

"Why?" I smile at him

"Dummy… I was waiting for you." My smile doesn't fade, "Sorry about before I shouldn't have pushed so hard."

*Flick* "Ow!" as I rub my forehead Castiel smirks at the sight,

"Pfft…you have way too many mood swings pixie."

"Yeah…you're one to talk…" _**Good he's not mad…**_we exit the school walking in a comfortable silence, "Hey Castiel…"

"Hm?"

"Whenever you're ready to talk…I'm here ok?"

"What?" I stop turning towards him,

"When that time comes I want you to be completely honest with me though ok? Nothing you say or do will change what I think about you ok?" his eyes widen, "so…thanks to you yesterday I had to spend my morning and lunch time finishing up homework and I gotta say I'm not a big fan of it." as I walk away from him I try to pretend nothing happened but he suddenly holds me from behind and places his lips on my ear, he said only one word quietly,

"Thanks…"

**I promise next chapter will be a little more exciting than this…^^ RXR please.**


End file.
